Tři dny poté
by elenor
Summary: Co se doopravdy stalo po bitvě na Bradavicích nám prozradí Harry, v humorném příběhu lidí v knížkách opomíjených a zatracovaných. Je na co se těšit, kámen nezůstane na kameni.
1. Kapitola první Vstávání

Hezký den lidičky, vítám vás u mé nové povídky. Doufám i přes krátké kapitoly se vám bude líbit, a že si najde své příznivce a komentátory. Nikterak jsem se neinspirovala je to prostě moje dílko a tak to zůstane. Přiznávám používám z části postavy spisovatelky, a těm propůjčuju ne zrovna chování, kterým se povětšinu času honosí, ale zachovávám jejich osobnosti. Nepatří mi toho nic až na mé osobně vymyšlené postavy, které jak sami uvidíte zamíchají životy našich hrdinů jak vichřice a odkryjí veškeré mou osobou možné, ale vymyšlené pravdy. Nechci za to žádné peníze, ale jenom případné komentář nepijte při této povídce, jestli nechcete povodeň na monitoru jako z roku 2002 .

Přeju příjemné počtení

elenor

**Tři dny poté**

Kapitola první

Vstávání

Tři dny uplynuly od smrti zla v našem světě, tři dny od porážky Toma Raddleho alias Lorda Voldemorta či jak ho označovali jeho přívrženci Pána zla. Tyto tři dny byly stejně uspěchané jako poslední rok. Ošetřovna se proměnila pomocí kouzel v obrovský lazaret. Není tedy divu, že jsem se přemístila valná většina léčitelů od Munga. Snad každý, kdo byl zapletený do boje něco potřeboval. Rozhodně toho nebylo málo. Dva dny z toho jsem prospal jako nemluvně. Měl jsem to doopravdy zapotřebí. Nedokážu si představit kdy naposled jsem pořádně spal. Ze spánku mě probudil denní světlo a hlas, který mi byl povědomý. Jakmile jsem se pořádně probudil poznal jsem o koho se jedná. Viděl jsem úsměv paní profesorky McGonagollové.

Vypadala snad o deset let starší než před rokem, ale usmívala se. Rozhodně vypadala neobvykle.

Měla rozpuštěné vlasy a ne v drdolu jako bylo u ní zvykem.

,,Jak se cítíš Harry."Zeptala se paní profesorka.

,,Celkem dobře, ten spánek jsem vážně potřeboval, paní profesorko" odpověděl jsem se zasmušilým úsměvem. I ona se usmála a pokračovala ,,Harry mám na tebe takovou prosbu, ale neboj, není to nikterak těžké, to mi věř. Předtím ti musím vysvětlit věci, které se staly zatímco si spal."

Udělala malou pauzu a povídala dál. Čím víc jsem se toho dozvídal tím více mi oči vylézali z důlku.

Určitě chcete vědět co se stalo tak světoborného? Vážně, ty novinky mě praštili do čela.

,,Jakmile si odešel spát, Harry, přispěchal za mnou Krátura, celý uchvácený a vyprávěl mi koho našel. Nemohla jsem tomu uvěřit, ale je tomu doopravdy tak. Severus Snape žije. Podle toho co pověděl Krátura, tak ho asi zachránil Fawkes .Dokážeš tomu uvěřit Harry, že teď leží na ošetřovně a spí."

,,K neuvěření" prohlásil jsem. Sám jsem myslel na jeho poslední chvíle, o kterých jsem si myslel, že jsou definitivní. Zas mě jednou pan profesor Snape překvapil.

,,No až na ty hlasivky se mu daří dobře, jen co je pravda.!"

,,Co má z hlasivkami?" ptal jsem se zvědavě.

V tom se úsměv paní profesorky změnil v lítostivý pohled jak u umírajícího, až mi z toho naběhla husina.

,,V tom je právě ten problém, že to kousnutí od toho hada mu dokonale zničilo hlasivky a on už nevydá ani hlásku" ztrápeně vzdychla.

To mi přišlo jako ne zrovna skutečný problém, ale profesorce asi jo.

,,Z toho důvodu jsem rozhodla souhlasem nového ministra kouzel Pastorka, ho poslat do důchodu. Samozřejmě vím, že tu strávil většinu života a bude mu zatěžko, se vrátit do života, ale zatím nevidím žádnou jinou možnost."

,,To mu nemůžete udělat, on si tu funkci ředitele zaslouží mnohem víc, než kdokoliv jiný.On tady musel 18 let žít dvojím životem špiona a nasazovat svůj holý život."Vyhrkl jsem jen tak, aniž bych nad tím uvažoval.Až poté jsem si uvědomil, koho se zastávám už podruhé za týden.

,,Harry uklidni se, vím, že to myslíš dobře. Severus je lektvarista a ten si najde vždy něco v čem by mohl bádat. Zároveň mu byla nabídnuta spolupráce s énou při výzkumu, což určitě ocení. Přece o to usiloval už mnoho let" usmívala se zasněně profesorka.

,,Paní profesorko, když je to tedy tak, je to asi nejlepší řešení."

I když jsem si nebyl vůbec jistý, tímto řešením.

,,No a Harry a mě napadlo, to až se vzbudí, že mu toto sdělíš."

,,To nemyslíte vážně, ten mě i v duchu prokleje, poté co vím, co bylo v jeho vzpomínkách."

Což by se mohlo klidně stát.

,,Nemyslím si, Harry, že by to udělal. Dokonce si myslím, že by uvítal vaši tvář víc než mě."

Mě to nepřipadalo jako dobrý nápad.

,,Také by jste měl vrátit jeho vzpomínky, které vám dal, ale to možná později."

Na to jsem jenom přikývl.

,,Jestli je to vše, paní profesorko, měli bychom jít na ošetřovnu."

,,Ne, zdaleka ne, Harry. Dále mu řekni, že byl objeven testament jeho matky a že by se měl ještě dnes objevit notář v této záležitosti. Potom ti musím říct, že na hradě se objevili noví a přitom velice ti známí duchové. Nevím co to způsobilo, jestli magie Bradavic nebo někdo shůry, ale objevil se tu Albus,Remus,Sirius, tvá matka a otec a Tonsková. Není to nádhera" a přímo se blaženě se usmála. Jako když kočka sní kanárka.

,,Cože! A to mi to říkáte až teď. Kde jsou? Chci je vidět."

Začal jsem se co nejrychleji oblíkat do hábitu u mé postele, co to jen šlo.

,,Ne tak rychle, Harry, neboj jsou také na ošetřovně, protože se jich také týká do jisté míry ten testament, stejně tak rodina Malfoyů a zbytek Dursleyů-"

To jsem paní profesorce už, ale skočil do řeči.

,,Jak zbytek Dursleů?" a v duchu jsem doufal, že se nic nestalo tetě Petunii.

,,Bohužel tvůj strýc Vernon, byl zabit při útoku na jejich útočiště, poté co chtěl posekat trávník, protože se mu zdál neudržovaný. Upřímnou soustrast."

Mě v tu spadl obelisk ze srdce, že to nepostihlo tetu nebo bratrance, ale mého strýce idiota.

On si to dokonce snad svým mudlovsky nemožným postojem ke kouzelníkům a snobskou náturou zasloužil.

,, Asi, byste měl už jít. Já dorazím později, jsem z toho celá zmožená a nadmíru unavená" řekla a sedla si do křesla a dala nohy na stůl. To jsem už, ale zavíral dveře od mé ložnice z minulého roku a řítil se na ošetřovnu.


	2. Druhá kapitola Fénix a cibule

Druhá kapitola

Fénix a cibule

Seběhl jsem do společenské místnosti a srazil jsem se z Hermionou. Ta začala nadávat a já omlouvat, až vzhlédla ke mně a řekla ,, promiň Harry myslela jsem, že si někdo jiný."

,,Co tu děláš Hermiono?"

,,Spěchám na ošetřovnu, abych rozdělila dva kohouty, Rona a Malfoye, už jsou zase v sobě."

,,Jdu tam taky, a s těma dvěma si to také vyřídím, chovaj se jako dva malí haranti."

V mysli jsem už přemýšlel jestli je zaklít nebo zfackovat a to oba dva. Když jsme dorazili na ošetřovnu situace byla následující.

Už z dálky byly slyšet nadávky od A-Z. Malfoy senior seděl u Snapovi postele a upíjel ohnivou whisky, zatímco jeho synátor podával své stinné stránky své slovní zásoby, držen svou matkou,tak aby nemohl kouzlit.

Na druhé straně stál Ron a stejně jako Malfoy nedržel hubu a Ginny měla co dělat, aby ho udržela tak, aby oba neskončili jako malované kraslice.

Ti idioti mají snad ještě pořád mozek mezi kotníkem a pupíkem.Zároveň mě překvapilo, že to toho nikterak nezasahuje paní Weasleyová, ale ta seděla smutně v proutěném křesílku a nevydala ani hlásku, zbytek rodiny Weasleyů byl různě tu rozmístěn všude možně. Na jedné posteli seděla teta Petunia a vedle ní stál Dudley. Vypadal mnohem starší a rozhodně zhubl a hlavně bylo vidět, že několik nocí nespal, ty kruhy pod očima byly vážně příšerné a výrazné.

To samé bylo vidět i na tetě to jsem si uvědomil, že drží za ruku Severuse Snapa. Co to má znamenat?

Ale teď k těm dvou kohoutům a Brumbálovi, který společně z ostatními duchy, poletoval u stropu.

Proč Brumbál nezasáhl, toho baví když se ti dva hadaj, nebo co.

Neškodným Petrificus totalus jsem je zneškodnil na nějakou chvíli, a dodal jsem k oboum ,,Chováte se jako 4letá děcka."Pak jsem popošel k Ginny líbnul jsem jí na tvář a už jsem chtěl nějak vzbudit profesora, když.

V tom okamžiku se otevřely dveře ošetřovny z velkým rachotem a vstoupila do místnosti paní profesorka McGonagollová, což mělo za následek, že se probudil profesor Snape a Malfoy senior upustil skleničku ze svou whisky která se rozbila o podlahu ošetřovny na kousky.

Malfoy senior už chtěl něco nechutného říct na adresu paní profesorky, ale nepočítal ze zcela neprofesionálním vyjádření profesora Snapa.

,,U Salazorových spodek, kdo tu dělá takový kravál? Copak nemůžete držet klapačku ani na pět minut, když člověka bolí každý sval."

Namáhavě se posadil na postel.Všichni jsme se na něj dívali jako na stvoření z jiného světa.

Pan profesor si promnul oči a otřepal se jako kdyby viděl ducha. Vždyť ho také viděl.

,,Blacku, co ty tu děláš, neměl bys být po s smrti, místo toho abys na mě tady zíral."

Pan profesor si ještě jednou promnul oči.

Sirius na něj pohrdavě podíval a připlul k němu řekl ,,Snape já jsem po smrti, ale to neznamená, že bych se nemohl stát duchem, mistře kudrlino."

Tím poukazoval na poněkud jiné vzezření jinak uhlazené pokrývky hlavy mistra lektvarů .

Snape si párkrát promnul vlasy, až si je nekontrolovatelně prohrabával , snad chtěl je dát do původního stavu, ale tu divočinu, která dělala konkurenci i Hermioně, prostě vykartáčovat prsty nešlo.

,,Blacku nemáš s tím něco společného?"Přitom ukazoval na svoji hřívu, ktérá by mohla být z afro stylu. Můj kmotr pokrčil rameny a pravil. ,,Se mnou to rozhodně nemá nic společného, někdo by ti to měl spravit, protože vypadáš jako přerostlá brokolice." Sirius se začal nekontrolovatelně chechtat a Snape se na něho díval s čím dál větším odporem.

Jeho smrtonosný pohled z doby učitelského stavu, který mohl snad každému nahnat takovou nervozitu, že si spletl i jinak lehce rozlišitelné přísady, ale díky kštici skončil na vodě, jelikož stvoření, které se na nás s nenávistí dívalo,připomínalo spíš rozzuřeného ratlíka mojí tety, který přišel z psího salónu.

V té chvíli vyšla z vedlejší místnosti Poppy. V jedné ruce nesla košíček lahviček a u druhé si okusovala nehty. Vypadala trochu jako Červená Karkulka. Její jindy tak čistý hábit, byl ušpiněný až k nevíře. Vyděšeně se podívala na profesora a začala se třást, že upustila i košík. Naštěstí ho Ginny chytila, takže se nic nerozbilo. Pak začala překotně vysvětlovat jak si na tom stojí zdravotní stav pana profesora Snepa.

,,Omlouvám se, Severusi za ta chodidla. Jak sis už určitě všiml, máš popáleniny na chodidlech."V tom okamžiku ale jí Snape skočil do řeči. ,,Toho jsem si nestihl všimnout, jelikož jsem se před okamžikem teprve probudil, ale jestli je to všechno, tak bych si ještě zdřímnul a vyhoďte ty otravy,"s velice kyselým ksichtem opáčil lektvarista. ,,Seve, to ani nepozdravíš návštěvu,"ozval se Malfoy senior s úsměvem. ,,Á Lucie je hezké tě zase vidět i když jsem počítal, že zhniješ v této bitvě, ale asi máš místo kořenu askabánské zdivo, příteli," odpověděl s notnou dávkou ironie Severus. Malfoy si pohrdavě odfrknul jak to dělají pávi, ale do toho se ozvalo hlasité odkašlání Poppy. Snape na ní upřel nevrlý pohled a dodal. ,,Ještě něco co bych měl vědět Poppy."

,, Vy osobo by jste se měla konečně naučit neskákat lidem do řeči, abych konečně dořekla, co jsem nakousla. Za ta chodidla můžu já, jelikož ten lektvar, který jsem použila na úpravu vašich hlasivek měl vedlejší účinky. Zase můžete děkovat Faweksi za ten lektvar, jelikož mi seděl na rameni, když jsem do něj krájela čerstvou cibuli."

Všichni se začali smát dokonce i Snapovi začaly cukat koutky úst při představě brečícího Fawkese na cibuli,i když to bylo dost možné.

,,Dále jsem zjistila, že na vašich vlasech leží maskující kouzlo a již 44 let, tedy od vašeho prvního roku života. Můžete mi to prosím vysvětlit, Severusi?"

,,O tom, že bych měl původně vlastnit tuhletu kštici o tom absolutně nic nevím, ale mohl bych prosit, aby jste mi vrátili původní podobu mých vlasů,"prosebně spínal ruce můj bývalý učitel. Sirius se začal smát a přitom přerývaně mluvit.

,,To mě podržte, Schnivelus má ve skutečnosti místo mastného kusu sádla rouno beránčí. Já myslel, že mi život ducha nic nepřinese." Sirius se mohl k smrti uchechtat, kdyby ho zase nepřerušila zlostně nabručená madam Pomfrejová .

,,To bohužel nemůžu, protože to kouzlo bylo z černé magie, kterou ovládalo málo rodů a já vím jen o dvou. O Blackcích a Princech, ale z nich nikdo není žíví a ty jakožto osoba na kterou to bylo vyřčeno to nemůžeš zvrátit," řekla zamyšleně Poppy. Snape vypadal jako by měl sníst ošatku citronů k obědu.

Teď do toho rozhovoru nečekaně vstoupila paní profesorka McGonagollová, která dosti rázným hlasem, ale z úsměvem řekla co jsem měl původně měl říct já. Z což jsem jí v duchu děkoval.

,,Severusi, to je báječné, že můžeš normálně mluvit. Já už myslela, že budu muset sehnat mimo jiné i nového učitele lektvarů.Dále ti chci sdělit, že ti byla nabídnuta spolupráce se énou na vlkodlačím lektvaru, není to nádhera."

Na tváři profesora lektvarů se objevil úsměv, který jsem tam jak živ neviděl. Nebyl naplněn ironií ani pohrdáním či jiným pro jeho osobu příznačnými pocity. Byla to jenom ta radost, ale neměla dlouhého trvání, jelikož nasadil svůj sarkasmus.

,,To, že musím spáchat de-facto sebevraždu, abych byl přijmut do jejich řad, jsem vážně nevěděl."

Teď se do toho zas vložila paní profesorka.

,,Jo, abych nezapomněla, našel se testament vaší matky", podívala se na hodinky, ,, a zhruba za dvacet minut jsem na Bradavické pozemky dorazí příslušný notář, v této záležitosti."

Snapovi spadla čelist na tolik, že byly vidět jeho žluté křivé zuby, vydal ze sebe jenom.

,,Ale vždyť žádná neexistuje."

,,Asi existuje, jinak by mi tu žádost poslali."

Snape jenom nevěřícně koukal.

,,Dále má sdělit, že ten testament se také týká rodiny Malfoy a Potter."

,,Co ti s tím mají co společného?" bručel nabroušeně Snape.

,,Nevím" pokrčila rameny profesorka.

V tu chvíli si všimla faktu, že Ron a Malfoy, jsou nehybní a zakletí a na tento fakt se zeptala.

,,Někdo by je měl zbavit toho kouzla"a poukázala úkosem hlavy na ně.

,, Kdo vůbec zaklel Weasleyho a Malfoye?"

,,To byl Harry, paní profesorko."

Odpověděla Hermiona jednoduchým Finíte je oba odklela. Než cokoliv mohl Snape říct, poslala mě paní profesorka pro Snapovi vzpomínky. Ty trčely ještě pořád v Brumbálově mýslánce.

Rychle jsem vletěl do ředitelny vytáhl jsem je z mýslanky a vložil zpátky do lahvičky v které jsem je přinesl.

Chvátal jsem na ošetřovnu už kvůli tomu ztracenému testamentu Snapovy matky. Zajímalo by mě co to má společného s mojí rodinou, snad to bude mít nějaký rozumný důvod.

Když jsem dorazil na ošetřovnu profesorka zrovna odcházela, asi pro notáře,položil jsem lahvičku na noční stolek vedle Snapovi postele a klidil jsem rychle od něho pryč.

Na ošetřovně zavládlo přímo hrobové ticho.

Jenom Malfoy senior si Reparem opravil skleničku od wisky a dolil si z placatky další dávku ohnivé whisky. Po zhruba 15 minutách se objevila ve dveřích paní profesorka a notář.


	3. Kapitola třetí Testament matky

Kapitola třetí

Testament matky

Notář byl pohublé postavy z černým lesklým knírkem a dosti výraznou pleší bez klobouku či jiné pokrývky hlavy, hábit měl kávově černý se znakem ministerstva. Jediná zvláštnost byl červený kufřík, který mi nápadně připomínal lékařský kufřík mudly.

,,Dobrý den, dámy a pánové" uklonil se a pokračoval ,,jmenuji se Richard Oucick a byl jsem pověřen k přečtení posledních slov ctihodné madam Snape" a začal se přehrabovat v kufříku.

Ten byl podle zvuků vycházející z něho byl podobně jako Hermionina kabelka zvětšen, ale nedokázal jsem říci jak, vyndal obálku z černým orámováním a patrně velmi zašlou časem. Byla zapečetěna voskem a znak, který byl vyražen pečetidlem jsem si nestačil prohlédnout, jelikož byl odthrnut a zničen.

Notář vyňal z obálky úhledně přeložený pergamen, nažloutlý časem, byl jenom z poloviny popsán, což mi připadalo divný.Notář svým monotónním baritónem začal číst ten testament.

,,Já, Eileen Joyce Selena Anna Snape ve své poslední vůli odkazuji své rodině veškeré jmění rodiny Snapů a dále můj magický portrét. Rodině Malfoyů jako přátelům naší rodiny odkazuji veškeré předměty černé magie v našem domě. Dorothee Elizabeth Potterové a její rodině jako své věrné kamarádce, která celá léta při mně stála jako rádce odkazuji svůj snubní prsten a moje veškeré šperky, které jsem si přinesla ze svého rodného domu rodiny Princů. Ať jsou má slova vyplněna do písmene. Podrobnosti sdělím pomocí mého magického portrétu. Jestliže se některá z rodin nenachází na světle pozemském, bude jejich zděděný majetek věnován na výzkum u St. Munga. Tato závěť může bytí nalezena jenom za předpokladu smrti Albuse Brumbála a Toma Radlleho.

9. prosince 1970.

Londýn St. Mungo

Eileen Snape."

Všichni byli velice udiveni z poslední informace, zvlášť já a profesor. Brumbál měl škleb jako by mu někdo vrazil drát do oka a začal se škrabat na pozadí i když jsem nevěděl z jakého důvodu. Malfoy senior prohodil.

,,Jak to vypadá , tak budeš muset uklízet Seve." Pan profesor se začal šklebit ještě víc.

,,Kdo je ta Dorothea o ní jsem nikdy neslyšel?" Zeptal jsem se. Teď se do toho vložil můj otec v podobě ducha.

,, Dorothea byla tvoje prateta a abych to upřesni l byla to starší sestra tvého dědy Charluse, Harry. Její zvláštností bylo to, že se nikdy nevdala. Byla to taková divná osoba. U nás se o ní moc nemluvilo. Já, jsem jí viděl osobně jednou a to na tátově pohřbu a víckrát, ne. Víc o ní nevím."

Pokrčil rameny. Potom jenom ledabyle dodal ,,Nevím jak se znaly."

Notář se zeptal.

,, Chcete ten portrét? Mám ho sebou. Byl nalezen společně s testamentem."

Snape jenom přikývnul na souhlas. Notář jenom vytáhl z kufříku obraz zabalený do balícího papíru a dal ho na profesoru postel.

Obraz měl rozměry portrétu profesora Blacka, který pořád ještě vězel v kabelce Hermiony.

,,Dámy a pánové, děkuji za spoluúčast na této události. Teď bych vás poprosil, aby jste podepsali, že tento zděděný majetek převzali a ujímáte se ho."

Tak jsem společně s Malfoy seniorem a Snapem podepsali na místa určená notářem pergamen. Notář se rozloučil a odešel , ale v tu chvíli se objevila fialová truhla a spadla mi na nohu.

,,Do trolích chrchlů" zařval jsem. Skákal jsem po ošetřovně a klel jsem s bolestí.

Malfoyjové a Snape povytáhli obočí a přejížděli očima mezi mnou a truhlou.

V té chvíli se objevil skřítek ze zástěrou z mochumůrkou.

,,Pane Malfoyi ve vašem sídle se objevilo 66 krabic neznámého obsahu. Nedokážeme s nimi pohnout či otevřít krabice na nás křičí, že je může otevřít jenom dědic."Ukončil svoji řeč skřítek a uklonil se před Malfoyem.

,,To to šlo rychle" prohlásil Malfoy a otočil se na Snapa.

Pak se otočil směrem k synovi a praví. ,,Draco přemísti se domů a začni ty krámy uklízet do salonu v levém křídle ten je magicky zvětšen a buď opatrný."

Draco se zašklebil, otočil se odešel z ošetřovny si mumlal pod neexistujícím vousem.

Malfoy se otočil znovu na Snapa a povídá.

,, A stejně by mě zajímalo, proč něco zdědil i Potter a jaké má podrobnosti sdělit ten obraz tvé máti, Seve."

,,No to by mě také zajímalo, ale moje matka byla tajemná jak hrad v Karpatech a dotíravá jako Brumbál" odfrknul si znechuceně Snape.

,,No dovol, chlapče, já že byl dotíravej." Ozval se Brumbál z poza stropu.

,,Pane profesore Brumbále vy jste byl jak štěnice, abych to upřesnil." Doplnil jsem Snapa.

Brumbál se zachmuřil, ale nic už neříkal, za to se ozval Snape.

,, Je to možný, u Merlina, Potter dostal asi trochu rozumu. To se musí Luciusi oslavit."

Já na to jízlivě. ,,Možná je to tím, že vás už nějakou dobu ignoruji a teď bych rád se dozvěděl od obrazu vaší matky jak mám naložit dědictvým, jestli ho mám ihed vyhodit nebo později" a zakřenil jsem se na kyselým ksichtem Snapa.

Dodal jsem ještě co mi vrtalo hlavou celou dobu proč teta Petunia ho drží za ruku.

,,Snape proč se vás drží za ruku teta Petunie?" zeptal jsem se ledabyle, ale očividně jsem ho tou otázkou zaskočil.


	4. kapitola čtvrtá Kulatý šupinatý svět

Kapitola čtvrtá

Malý šupinatý svět

Snape nejprve zrudnul a pak zbledl, otočil se na ní a vydal ze sebe přiškrcené ,,Tuni ty tady".

Teta Petunie trochu zaskočená odtáhla se od něho, ale pak se rozplakala. Pak se stalo něco, co nikdo nečekal, protože Malfoy spadl ze židle, Snape jí objal a začal utěšovat, utěšujícím neobvyklým pro něho hlasem. Teta se ho chytila jako klíště, nechtěla se ho najednou pustit.

Brumbálovi a ostatním duchům a ostatním přítomným vylezli málem oči z důlků. Snape ještě k tomu nasadil korunku a zrůžověl.

,,To se asi bez vysvětlení neobejde. Co?" Zeptal se opatrně Snape.

,,To tedy ne!" Řekl zbrunátnělý Malfoy, který se zrovna postavil z velký flekem od whisky na vestě.

Já jsem mohl jenom souhlasit.

,,No, začalo to, když jsem byl v Příčné ulici ve 2. ročníku. Potkal jsem tam Lily a Petunii z rodiči.

Potom se Petunie někam ztratila a já se nabídl, že jí z Lily budu hledat. Našel jsem jí u Borkina jak na ní Avery míří hůlkou. Poslal jsem na něj lechtací kletbu a odvedl jsem jí pryč. Cestou jsme si povídali. Nabídl jí informace o kouzelnickém světě a ona o Lily. Začaly jsme si dopisovat. Nikdo o tom nevěděl, ani Brumbál. Omlouvám se ti Lucie, že sem ti kradl tvého výra Alichra, ale potřeboval jsem ho. O dalších prázdninách jsme se setkávali ve městě. Postupně jsem jí více a více chápal a ona mě. Když jsem ztratil přátelství Lily, vytratila se i touha po ní, jen vzpomínky zůstaly. Naše dopisování nepřestalo, jedny Vánoce jsem dokonce strávil u Evansových, když Lily zůstala v Bradavicích. Možná tehdy jsem se zamiloval do Petunie, ale jistě to nevím. Musím říct, že to byly moje nejlepší svátky v životě. Dalo by se říct, že od té doby byly ty dopisy spíš z lásky k ní než z přátelství. Také jsem jezdil spíš domu, abych se setkal s ní než matkou. Nechtěl jsem být doma, aby jste chápali. Můj táta mudla jí pořád bil o té doby co se dozvěděl, že je čarodějka. Ani já jsem neměl doma na růžích ustláno.

Když mi bylo 18 let odešel jsem z domova a rok na to můj táta zabil matku. Měsíc poté jsem přerušil kontakt s Petunii a přidal k Smrtijedům, ze zlosti k mému otci a Potterovi. Potom jsme se z Petuni neviděli."

To snad není pravda. To mě vyvedlo z míry a moje okolí vypadalo, že omdlí. Malfoy zezelenal, Brumbál třeštil oči, moji rodiče nevěřícně kroutili hlavou a Sirius s Remusem se tvářili jako by je někdo praštil bambusem a Dudley se opřel o zeď.

Teta se na něj podívala a se slzami v očích začala přerývaně mluvit. ,,Promiň Seve, měla jsem ti to říct,ale prostě jsem nemohla. Už bylo pozdě," a zase se rozplakala. Snape povytáhl obočí. ,,Vzpomínáš si na naše poslední setkání ?" Snape jen přikývl. ,, To setkání mělo dohru. Dohru na Štědrý den. V ten den jsem byla tak zoufalá a nešťastná jako nikdy v životě Seve, to si nedokážeš představit.."

,,Ale to bylo až po devíti měsících Tuni," ale pak skončil Snape jako by mu něco došlo. Teta Petunie se ještě více rozplakala v jeho náručí. ,,Uklidni se Tuni vše bude v pořádku," mluvil na ní s nepochopitelně pro nás klidným hlasem. Teta Petunie začala přerývaně mluvit. ,, Vzali mi ji, ani jsem si ji nemohla vzít do náručí, ani jí pohladit po černých vlasech. Byla tak krásná. Dala jsem jí jméno Salomé."

Teď mi to došlo. Jako by do mě uhodil blesk. To jsem vážně nečekal. Myslím, že teď osazenstvo buď skolí hromadná mrtvice nebo přijdou o oči. I Snapovi se vyřinuly slzy z očí a začal brečet. Všichni se tvářili jako by byli u zubaře. Snape se s uslzenýma očima se ještě zeptal.

,,Nevíš ještě něco?"

,,Jenom to, že byla adoptovaná rodinou z Itálie, myslím Medikarchi."

,,A do prdele!" vypravil ze sebe Charlie Weasley. Všichni jsme se na něj podívali s údivem.

,,Já , totiž Salomé velmi dobře znám. Ona totiž pracuje jako léčitelka v naší dračí rezervaci. Je to doopravdy odborník. Na Sam není, lepší a hezčí ženskou jsem neviděl. Původně jsem jí chtěl vzít sebou, ale někdo z vesnice onemocněl a ona tam musela zůstat. Chtěl jsem jí přestavit mým rodičům, jako snoubenku. Snad mi to Fred odpustí, ale svatbu jsme si naplánovaly na ."

To byla bomba pro celou ošetřovnu. Paní Weasleyová ho objala a rozplakala se. Snape se rozplakal a mumlal něco v tom smyslu ,,prokletí Weasleyovy".

,,Ten svět je malý, kulatý a šupinatý" prohlásila Ginny.

Pak se rozesmála a pravila. ,,Levandule mi dluží 10 galeonů. Pořád tvrdila, že Snape je panic."

,,Weasleyová" zavrčel výhružně Snape.

Ginny zmkla.

Brumbál zase položil ostří na stůl ,,Severusi půjdeš své dceři na svatbu nebo budeš uklizený ve své laboratoři."

,,Co si o mě myslíš Albusi, já jí klidně odvedu k oltáři, když to bude zapotřebí" odpověděl s klidem pokerového hráče.

Tím, ale probudil k životu Malfoye, Siriuse a Remuse.

,,To je vážně šílený" dodal k tomu otřesený Remus.

Na to Sirius ,,připadám si jako 3 srpkovém slaďáku . Co se dozvím dál, že babička Snapa připravila o panictví Brumbála nebo co!"

Ozvalo se mocné zakašlání. Byl to Brumbál. Tím, ale na sebe připoutal pozornost.

,,No, Miranda měla doopravdy něco do sebe, Siriusi, máš skvělý odhad."

Všichni se na něj otočili a zděšeně se na něj podívali.

Brumbál, ale v klidu pokračoval.

,,Ten večírek v roce 1910 byl výjimečný, vážně. Ani bych nečekal, že bychom mohli dělat na katedře lektvarů. Ještě, že mě Dippet neprásknul" a zasněně se podíval z okna.

Remus, Sirius a Snape v tu ránu vypadali jako praštění po hlavě.

Pak se od nich ozvalo ,,Cože!"

,,Každý byl mladý i já, pánové" ozval se na protest Brumbál.

,,Jak to vypadá, tak bys měl věštění učit ty Blacku, a ne ta moucha Trelawneyová" řečnil Malfoy.

,,Vtom dávám Luciusovi za pravdu. Black jako učitel věštění by byl tah století." Začal se smát Snape.

Sirius ho zpražil pohledem.

,, Nerad ruším tuto rodinnou sešlost, ale mohli jsme se zabývat tím dědictvím , protože nenechávám syna z arzenálem černé magie o samotě. Nehodlám ho také pohřbívat."

,,Tak dobrá Lucie, když jinak nedáš, ale musím tě upozornit matka určitě vytáhne nějakou průpovídku. Znáš přece Brumbála, moje máti je něco podobného."


	5. Jak připálit Brumbálovi koule

Kapitola pátá

Jak připálit Brumbálovi koule

Odtáhnul se trochu od tety Petunie, trochu stranou, vzal si balíček a roztrhnul balící papír.

Vykoukl z něho obraz v tmavě modrém rámu. Na obrazu byla žena, velice nedůvěřivě vyhlížející s šálkem kafe v ruce. Měla na sobě fialový svetr s bílou broží. Hnědobílé vlasy měla sčesané do drdolu a pohlížela na nás tmavě modrýma očima. Měla hranaté brýle, které jí nechaly vypadat ještě více podezíravě.

Ta osoba párkrát zamrkala, jako porcelánová panenka vypustila ze sebe křik, hodný mladé mandragory.

Potom spustila hlasem, který mi připomínal z neznámého důvodu Ritu Holoubkovou na Snapa.

,,Severusi, chlapče, ty ses mi vrátil. Jsem tak ráda, že tě vidím na živu" a rozplakala se. Snapovi také stekla slza.

,,Nevím, kde začít, ale jak vidím tak mé kouzlo přestalo fungovat. A jak znám tvůj mozeček Sevíku tak jsi už mudroval na tím proč je tomu tak".

Snape zrůžověl při své zdrobnělině Sevík.

Paní Snapová ze svého portrétu dále pokračovala jako vodopád.

,,Abych ti to objasnila, musím se vrátit hodně do minulosti. Jak jistě víš v Bradavicích jsem chodila do Hagwaspáru a byla jsem jedna z těch z naší koleje, kdo znal ,,prostor přání nebo také komnatu největší potřeby".

To měl být vtip, Snapová znala tu místnost.

,,Vždy jsme tam zalezli se učit nebo slavit. O hagwaspárských se říká, že na oslavy nejsou, ale to není pravda. Jednou tam se objevil třeťák ze Zmijozelu. Pozvala ho tam moje kamarádka Eli Potterová.

Prý je to kamarád. Pořád o něm básnila. Dokonce mi se zdálo, že je do něj zamilovaná. Tom, tak se jmenoval, byl velice zajímavý, ale ne zrovna slušnák a ty jeho umaštěné vlasy, hrůza.

Pak mě velice naštval, v páťaku tím, že podrazil mojí kamarádku Eli a prozradil komnatu Brumbálovy.

Brumbál byl učitel slaďůra,nasnášela jsem ho."

To mě podržte, takže nenávist k jistému člověku, se dá zdědit.

,,Ještě, štěstí , že ředitel jim nevěřil jinak bych byla vyhozena ze školy,já jsem na ně totiž poslala jedno moc hezké kouzlo, vosí ohníček se zaměřením na úd a koule. Panečku to byl tanec. Tak rychle jsem nikdy Brumbála ani Raddla neviděla běžet."

Chvíli mi to šrotovalo v hlavě ,,Tom" a pak ,,Raddl", ale než jsem mohl cokoliv říct, tak se ozval sám Snape.

,,Kurva" vykřikl Snape ,,Mami to mi chceš říct, že si na škole připálila Voldemortovi koule."

Díval se na ní z děsem v očích, což i ostatní.

Mě to naopak , přišlo zajímavý, už to, že Voldík chodil asi jeden čas s mou pratetou, a že mu někdo připálil na škole koule.

Snape se tvářil jako, jako když má žaludeční křeče.

,,No, ano proto jsem se také tak rychle vdala ty blázínku a to ještě za mudlu. To aby mě nenašel ani jeden z nich. Dále jsem si to pojistila portrétem a testamentem ."

To musím říct bylo geniální, musel duchu přiznat. Paní Snapová měla fakt genialitu v sobě, s tou ženskou by měl i Merlin problém.

,,Za tvého otce jsem se vdala pro tohle, ale jinak jsem na škole i poté chodila pořád z Johnem. Moje první jsem bylo právě s ním. Škoda, že mě nachytala Minerva. Viď Minerva" otočila se na paní profesorku.

Paní profesorka byla v tu ránu jako ředkvička a začala nahlas nadávat.

,,Ty krůto, ty děvko to tys mi tenkrát přebrala Johna. Myslíš si, že si geniální, ale to ani zdaleka nejsi."

Profesorka se nadechla, snad by se uklidnila a pokračovala.

,,Ještě, že jsi ho opustila toho sukničkáře, stejně si musel potom vzít tu putýnku Lissy Párkerovou, kvůli rodičům. Jo, ale John Aldus Lupin měl něco do sebe, ty jeho oči" zakončila svůj barvitý projev profesotka McGonagollová.

Tak to mě podržte, začíná to být čím dál zajímavější.

Sirius se rozesmál, Snape s Remusem se rozkašlali jako tuberáci a Brumbál se šklebil.

Lucius vypil na ex celou sklenku whisky a povídá ,, zdá se mi to nebo tvá matka Seve, měla být spíš ve Zmijozelu, než-li v Hagwaspáru. Její život by na to odpovídal"

Narcissa Malfoyová a Ginny se lstivě a s obdivem dívaly na paní Snapovou. Poté se jednohlasně zeptaly na totéž, nad čímž se obě překvapily navzájem. Na vosí ohníček a kouzlo na něj.

To není vůbec dobré. Už stačilo Ginnino netopýří kouzlo a Hermioniny zpropadení ptáci. O nějaký oheň na koulích nestojím a myslím, že ani Ron či Malfoy.

,,Jistě, holčičky, kouzlo vám prozradím, až se tato záležitost ukončím."

Paní Malfoyová z Ginny se trochu zašklebily, ale nic neříkaly.

Zato mě spadl kámen ze srdce, a myslím i dalším.

,,Kde jsem to skončila, než mě to přerušila Minerva" přemýšlela paní Snapová.

,,Jo, Minervo, abych to uvedla na pravou míru. Musím tě opravit. Já jsem se totiž nikdy, nerozešla z Johnem, i když jsem se vdala za Tobiase Snapa a on za Lissy Párkerovou. Já jsem totiž nikdy Tobiasi nebyla věrná."

Tohleto co bylo právě vyřčeno ohromilo všechny přítomné. Nebylo to tím, že řekl obraz, ale tím co řekl. Nejen, že to vyvolalo dosti trapné ticho, ale zpochybnilo to moudrost moudrého klobouku, o které jsem už tak pochyboval.

Snape vypadal jako by mu právě vymazaly paměť a Remus vypadal, jako kdyby utekl z blázince, cukala mu víčka. Jenom můj dětinský kmotr se smál u stropu jak nad americkým vtípkem.

Profesorka McGonagolová se dívala na obraz dvěma výrazy v obličeji: jeden druhého bral na ledové ostří a druhý poukazoval na vyšinutost toho prvního, ale to nebylo zdaleka všechno co měla říci paní Snapová.

,,Ještě jsem neskončila, abyste věděli, vážení. Dva roky poté co jsem se vdala za Tobiase slavila moje přítelkyně narozeniny, na které nezapomenu. Poslala mi pozvánku na podle jejich slov,, velkou oslavu" ,ale Tobias nechtěl jít, jelikož se ve společnosti kouzelníků necítil zrovna nejlíp. Tak jsem šla sama. Celá oslava byla moc pěkná ne, že ne, ale mělo to jeden háček nebo spíš hák a to byl alkohol. Já jsem prostě ho moc nesnesla a moc jsem vypila. Potom to ráno bylo úděsné."

Na obličeji paní Snapové s obrazilo zděšení, stud a hanba.

,,Probudila jsem se v neznámé posteli mezi dvěma muži. Nejraději bych se na místě propadla do země. Jo, občas jsem zalétla k Johnovi, ale u toho jsem si dávala pozor, ale tady jsem nevěděla kolikrát jsem si to užila či jestli jsem vypila vůbec nějaký lektvar. Ještě, štěstí, že se nevzbudili, když jsem je přemisťovala do svých pokojů. Ano, přiznávám, že jsem je oba znala moc dobře, Charluse i Abraxase."


	6. Kapitola šestá Dvojčata

Kapitola šestá

Dvojčata Snapovi

Tohle byla bomba hnojůvka, kterou nikdo z přítomných nečekal, ani v nejmenším. Duch mého otce proplul zdí a jenom hlava mu zůstala viset u zdi. Snape vypadal, že omdlí a Malfoy senior kopnul do sebe celou placatku. Mně se udělalo nevolno a musel jsem si sednout. McGonagollová jenom třeštila oči, ale určitě nepočítala s tím, že bude paní Snapová pokračovat, ještě větší hrůzou.

,,Bohužel tím mé dobrodružství neskončilo, to vůbec ne! Téhož dne mě ještě Tobias pozval do biografu a nakonec jsme skončily v posteli.

Ráno jsem se probudila jako přejetá Bradavickým expresem. Po týdnu jsem se odvážila navštívit mojí přítelkyni Elizabeth, abych se jí svěřila s mým tajemstvím. Ella se nejprve zděsila a chtěla mě vyhnat z domu, ale pak pochopila, že jsem to neudělala schválně.

V té době, co já vím byl, Charlus už zasnouben z Doreu Blackovou a Abraxax byl už byl ženatý a měl dvouletého syna Luciuse a já jsem nechtěla nikomu nic rozvracet na ruby.

Později , asi tak měsíc nebo dva, jsem zjistila, že jsem těchotná.

Tobias se samozřejmě radoval, ale já jsem měla bobky, to si nedokážete představit. Poté přišla další pohroma. Zjistila jsem totiž, že čekám dvojčata."

,,Dvojčata" vyhrkla ze sebe teta Petunie.

,,Ano, Petunie Evansová" odpověděla paní Snapová.

Teta Petunie zrudla a otázala se přiškrceným hlasem ,,Vy mě znáte?".

,,Samozřejmě, přede mnou se nic neutají, ani Sevíkovy milostné lapálie, typu sester Evansových a Blackových."

,,Blackových?" zeptal se Sirius, který si myslel, že přeslechl. Jak se mýlil.

,,Ano myslím Narcissu a Belatrix, že Siriusi."

Sirius a Malfoy na Snapa pohrdavě pohlédly.

,,Ale Siriusi, abys nepochopil špatně, tak dodávám, že u sester Blackových to bylo čistě platonické."

Malfoy jenom pozdvihl obočí jako by chtěl říct něco v tom smyslu ,,to určitě".

,,Ale u sester Evansových to bylo jinak, viď Sevíku." Dodala k tomu paní Snapová.

Snape zas zrůžověl jako ředkvička.

,,Teď se vrátím, k mému líčení. Ano, dvojčata. Johanese a Severuse. Když se narodila, věděla, že je si nemůžu nechat oba. Byl by to skandál. Proto jsem poslala Tobiase pod matoucím kouzlem pryč a zavolala patronem mojí kamarádku Ellu. Ta vymyslila plán. Změnily jsme paměť léčitelce a v ní první z dvojčat jsme nechaly zemřít,Johanese, toho pak odnesla Ella, s tím, že se o něj postará. O týden později, jsem dostala od ní dopis, že se ujmula a odcestovala ze země. Poté mi posílala vždy za měsíc fotku mého broučka a podrobný dopis, které jsem vždy pálila. Nikdo se to neměl dozvědět, zvláště ne Tobias, Charlus a Abraxax. Víte, Johanes a Severus nejsou Tobiasovy biologické děti. Jsou jako jing a jang. Severus, když se narodil byl skoro jak Charlus až na můj nos a tvar obličeje, pořád jsem ho tam viděla. Proto jsem také Severuse zaklela. Johanese jsem musela dát pryč, vypadal jako Malfoy, byl blond" rozplakala se paní Snapová.

Ten příběh mě dojal dokonale, ale zároveň jsem si říkal do háje zeleného. V tu chvíli mi totiž došlo, že mám další příbuzné, které jsem neznal, či příliš znal.

,,Poslední zmínku mi před mou smrtí a uvěznění mé duše v tomto portrétě, jsem dostala v týdnu kdy jsem zemřela, ještě jsem ho stačila si přečíst a zničit než mě Tobias v záchvatu opilosti napadl. Pak jen bolest. Vím, ale že Johanesi se asi daří dobře, chce se stát bystrozorem" a znovu se hořce rozplakala.

Když se trochu uklidnila, pokračovala s mnohem pro nás důležitější informací.

,,Vím, že z Johanese McDocka, tak se totiž přejmenovala moje přítelkyně i z mým synem, je mnohem lepší člověk, než kdy já jsem byla. Jste zázrak, kterého jsem se neměla vzdát ať genetický jak tomu říkala léčitelka nebo obyčejný jak tomu říkala Ella. Neměla jsem, ale chtěla jsem vás chránit. Doufám, že mi odpustíte, někdy."

Teď už jenom paní Snapová jenom vzlykala a sípala z každým nadechnutím. Na ošetřovně se rozplakali snad všechny ženské a krom toho i Brumbál. Za to já, Sirius, Remus a Lucius jsme jenom tupě zírali, jako bychom nemohli najít slova, či výrazu pro tuto prapodivnou skutečnost.

Snape natočil obraz své matky přímo k sobě jemným hlasem povídá k ní.

,,Možná jsi nebyla nikdy nejlepší máma pod sluncem, ale myslím, že jsi nás chránila správně a i já jsem udělal spoustu chyb, na které nejsem pyšný, stejně tak většina z nás co jsou tady přítomni, ale chybovat je lidské i Voldemort měl tuto vlastnost i když si to nepřiznával. Hlavně, že jsi to řekla a nevymýšlela nějakou lež, mami."

Když, jsem slyšel z jeho úst slůvko mami, tak mi přišlo tak nadrealné jako skutečnost, že je to de-facto můj strýc.

,,Ale jak je možné, že mi v lektvaru generací, když jsem byl na studiich, se objevil jako můj otec Tobias Snape, a ne Charles Potter, mami?" Zeptal se zamyšleně Snape, který asi stále doufal v opak.

,,Samozřejmě jsem počítala, že zdědíš moje schopnosti, proto jsem tě nejen zaklela ale také nechala vypít lektvar, který pozměnil záměrně tvojí krev a DNA. Proto ti také vyšlo Tobias Snape. Jenom slzy fénixe mohli toto obojí zvrátit a to v čisté podobě."

Snape si sáhnul na čerstvě zacelenou obrovskou jizvy po Voldemortově Naginy na krku,jako by věděl co se dělo při jeho záchraně.

,,A tato kombinace se rozplynula, tím jak Severuse před jistou smrtí zachránil, zachránil Fawesks" doplnila McGonagollová.

,,Ale, teď by to mělo už fungovat normálně, Minervo" odvětila paní Snapová.


	7. Kapitola sedmá Úlet a lá Francie

Kapitola sedmá

Úlet a la Francie

Snape se zakřenil a pak vřísknul na Hermionu.

,,Grangerová vy jste před pěti lety mi vykradla můj kabinet, takže se tam vyznáte. Přineste ten lektvar, jestli jste tak geniální.Padejte! A ne, že tam něco zas ukradnete, mám tam nad veritasérem poplašný alarm."

Hermiona se zakabonila jako by mělo dalších 7 dní pršet, ale pak rázným krokem odešla.

,,Mimo to máti, co to má znamenat s tou závětí a dědictvím které si odkázala" zeptal se jen tak mimochodem Snape, zatímco byla Hermiona pryč.

,,No, Sevíku, Malfoyovic jsou známí svou černou magii a já jsem se chtěla těch krámů zbavit , a tohle bylo nejužitečnější řešení. Co se týče těch Ely, tak mi vždycky ty šperky obdivovala. Nic v tom jiného není, hledáš v tom zbytečné složitosti miláčku."Odpověděla s zcela ledovým klidem paní Snapová.

Mezitím přispěchala Hermiona z lahvičkou plnou blankytně modré tekutiny, čisté jako modré moře.

Podala ho společně s pergamenem a perem Snapovy. Ten, ani nepoděkoval, jen kývnul na souhlas.

V tu chvíli vrazil na ošetřovnu nasupený Draco Malfoy.

,,Otče, ty krabice s tím harampádím mě nechtějí poslouchat, srší na mě a skřítky oheň" vybafl naštvaný Draco.

Vypadal k smíchu. Ožehlé vlasy, díry v kalhotách a na vestě a hábit ani na sobě neměl.

Paní Snapová párkrát překvapením zamrkala, ale pak ne zrovna radostně povídá.

,,Tohle znamená jediné můj drahý, že nejsi Malfoyovské krve, jinak by tě moje čarovné stěhovací krabice poslechly naráz, bez odmlouvání," řekla prostě, ale výstižně.

Lucius se zamračil, pohlédl na Narcissu, která byla v tu ránu bledá jako stěna, ledovým hlasem, jako když berou člověka na nože se zeptal.

,, Co to má znamenat Narcisso ?"

Narcissa začala pomalu couvat od něho pryč a křečovitě držela svojí hůlku v ruce. Lucius pozvedl proti ní hůlku a zeptal se ještě jednou a dodal ohavné slovo ,,děvko"

Všichni stáli jako přimražení k té celé situaci než Lucius , řekl to slovo.

Jenom Draco stál jako opařený neschopen slova, či pohybu. V jeho situaci bych asi také nevěděl co dělat. Jenomže se stala další neočekáváná věc, která byla snad horší než pravý původ Severuse Snapa. Mezi stále ustupující Narcisou a Luciuse z napřaženou hůlkou proti Narcisse se náhle a neočekávaně objevil Arthur Weasley.

Co to má znamenat proběhlo hlavou všem přihlížejícím, ale to už Artur neverbálně zaklel Perfekte Totálem Luciuse a otočil se na Narcissu.

,,Nebojte se, teď vám neublíží. Naštěstí se mi před smrtí Fabián svěřil. Vše bude v pořádku."řekl uklidňujíc Narcissu. ,,Fabián" ozvala se řízným hlasem paní Weasleyová. Na tohle jí zas odpověděl Arthur.

,,Ano, Fabián, Molly, tvůj brácha měl takovou menší aférku tady s Narcissou. Co já vím, mělo se to odehrát, když byl chvíli Fabián ve Francii, ale přesně to nevím. Fabián mi to sdělil týden předtím než byl umučen smrtijedy spolu s Gideonem." Paní Weasleyová byla v tu ránu bílá jako stěna, ale nebyla jediná. Narcissa se složila na zem a Draco zíral jako kapr na suchu.

,,Grangerová kolik jste přinesla toho lektvaru generací?"Zeptal se pomalu Snape.

,, No, mělo by to stačit na dva lidi, jestli narážíte na tuhle situaci," odpověděla uraženě Hermiona. ,,Tak to hned vyzkoušíme co říkáte, Poppy ještě jeden pergamen" rozkázal Snape. Pustili se do pokusu, nejprve přišel na řadu Draco. Smísili jeho krev s lektvarem a pomocí pera a formule ,, Identita magnum homo" se pero rozběhlo po pergamenu.

Pravda vyšla najevo velmi rychle. Draco Malfoy nebyl synem Luciuse, ale Fabiána Prewetta. Molly zbledla jako stěna a Draco omdlel.

,, U Merlina, to jsme měli příbuzného takhle před nosem," vyklopila ze sebe Ginny. Tou dobou už pan Weasley i Draca ukládal do postele.

,, Z toho se budou vzpamatovávat hodně dlouho," dodala madam Snape.

Tomu jsem jen přitakal.

,, Řekni mi, že to není pravda Harry, že to je jen sen,"ozval se Ron velice potichu.

,,Obávám se Rone, že ne," odpověděl jsem klidně. Můj dětinský kmotr jenom dodal , ,,to jsem od Cissi vážně nečekal, že zahýbala Malfoyovi a od Fabíka takový úlet a lá Francie."

,,To máš úplnou pravdu Blacku, bohužel. To bude Lucius trávit hodně dlouho," řekl profesor Snape. Fleur jenom potichu dodala, ,,Mon ami France je velice vášnivá."

Z toho všem naskočila husina. Další přišel na řadu Snape. Ukázalo se , že u něho koluje potterovská a princovská krev a dále,že jeho dvojče žije v USA a má šest dětí. To byla bomba. Dalších šest vzdálených příbuzných .

,,Co ještě vyjde na světlo světa?" ptala se potichu Ginny,bohužel to všichni slyšeli. Tohle prohlášení probudilo k životu dusuď velice málomluvného ducha Lilly Potterové.

,, Ach ,proto mi oba voněli v pubertě stejně ," a přitom se tvářila jak Lenka Láskorádová.

,,O čem to mluvíš Lilly?" Zeptal se Sirius.

,,No o Jamesovi a Severusovi, Sirie. Přece bys to měl jako zvěromág psa vědět , ty čumáku."

Na to se Sirius zašklebil," jó, to určitě, nejsem přece holka, abych k nim čuchal."


	8. Kapitola osmá Weasley se děje

Kapitola osmá

Weasley se děje

V té chvíli vrazili na ošetřovnu dvě osoby a třetí, táhli na nosítkách. Nosítka nesli Neville a Oliver.

,,Madam Ponfreyová, Angelina zkolabovala mohla byste jí pomoci,"ozval se na přední straně nosítek Oliver. Ošetřovatelka jim rozkázala jí položit na postel vedle Severuse a vystrčila Luciuse, který se převrátil pod postel.

,,Kdy,kde a jak se to stalo?" Ptala se Poppy.

Neville na to. ,,Šel jsem se zrovna podívat do kuchyně, vidím odtud odcházet Olivera s hrnkem kávy, pozdravíme se a tak jsem šel dál. Když se vracím a jím sirupový koláček , přemístí se přede mnou Angelina a ptá se, kde je Fred. Já, jelikož mám plnou pusu, ukážu jí směr k hale. Angelina vystřelí jako blesk. Já vyrazím za ní a po cestě křičím, ať zastaví, bohužel je rychlejší. Zastaví se nad jeho tělem a omdlí. Tak běžím zpátky popadnu Olivera a neseme jí rychle sem."

,,Díky, Neville," ozvou se Ginny s Georgem.

,,Kdo z vás naposledy viděl Angelinu Johnsonovou?" Ptala se Poppy.

Na to jí odpoví George. ,,No naposled jsem jí viděl u nás v krámě těsně týden poté co zemřel tady pan profesor Brumbál. Hádala se s Fredem, ale nevím proč a on mi to neřekl," pokrčil rameny.

Ginny se také ozvala. ,,Já zase slyšela od Katie Bellové, že utekla do Kanady jakmile padlo ministerstvo, ale já jsem jí ještě před tím viděla u Munga ve výtahu. Neviděla jsem jí celou, ale jen hlavu, ale jsem si jistá, že to byla ona."

,, Děkuju za informace. Provedu diagnostické kouzlo a hned budeme vědět co se stalo. Ano možná bude lepší, tohle kouzlo ukáže co se s ní dělo za poslední rok." Uváděla své myšlenkové pochody Poppy.

Začala dělat elipsovité pohyby hůlkou nad Angelinou a něco mumlat. Angelina se rozzářila jako baterka ve tmě a zhasla. Poppy si čapla další pergamen a přejela po něm svou hůlkou. Na pergamenu se začal objevovat úhledný rukopis a ona si pomalu četla sama pro sebe. V tom vykřikla.

,,U Merlinových spodek,"a otočila se na Angelínu, pak na Georgeho a pak zas na Angelínu a sedla si na postel Severuse, který zařval jako tur, protože mu zasedla nohu.

,,Co se děje Poppy," ptal se duch Brumbála schovívavě.

,, Weasley se děje," smutně opáčila Poppy. Teď už jsem tomu vůbec nerozuměl, ale Poppy pokračovala, ,,váš bratr to pěkně zpackal," otočila se na George.

,,Co zpackal Fred" ptali se mnohohlasně Weaslyeovi a já.

Bylo sice normální, že dvojčata něco vyvedla, ale výrazem kterým se tvářila Poppy nedával naději na nic dobrého.

,,Bohužel Arthure a Molly vám musím říct, že jste se na Štědrý den loňského roku stali prarodiči."

Zavládlo hrobové ticho. Dokonce ani Sírius nic neříkal.

,,Cože?" ozvalo se o pár vteřin později.

Poppy odpověděla. ,,Tato dívka nebo spíš žena je matkou trojčat, která podle tohle toho pergamenu mají jednoznačně za otce Frederika Fabiána Weasleyho."

Paní Weasleyová se rozbrečela a ostatní zbledli jako stěna.

,, No Rone, tak ti brácha nadělil dárek k vánocům. Jsi trojnásobný strýc, není to super." Řekl jsem s upřímnou radostí nad tou nádhernou novinou.

,,Jo," odpověděl Ron a upřeně hleděl na Angelinu. Mezi vzlyky bylo slyšet paní Weasleyové, ,,já jsem babičkou, babičkou a zrovna od Freda." Ginny začala jásat a skákat po ošetřovně, ,,Já jsem teta!" Přitom omylem kopla do Luciuse , který protože se nemohl hýbat ani mluvit jenom zrudnul.

Sirius něco říkal Remusovi, který nejprve zrudnul pak zbledl a pak přikývl.

Oliver jenom stál a prohrabával si vlasy. Zatím co Neville se svezl po stěně, usmál se povídá.

,,No to je přece hezký vánoční dárek."

Ron jen kývl, šel k oknu a začal se dívat na nebe.

,,A co to je, holka nebo kluk," ptala se dychtivě Ginny.

Poppy se podívala zpět na pergamen a pravila. ,,Tři děvčátka jmény Alexandra, Filoména a Vanesa."

,,To je nádhera,dobrovolně se hlásím na hlídání. Pane božínku, Frede, to je vážně krásný vánoční dárek. Kdyby si tu byl tak bych tě zulíbala k omdlení," a začala objímat každého člena rodiny.

V tu chvíli se probral Draco z mrákot, který se na tu zvláštní situaci díval divně.

,,Může mi někdo vysvětlit co se děje?" Zeptal se divným hlasem.

Ginny, která měla tak báječnou náladu, objala ho tak silným objetím, že začal rudnout a sípat, ,,nemám vzduch."

,,Ginny pusť ho," zvolal jsem , protože ani Malfoy si nezasloužil smrt objetím. Ginny pustila Draca a ten na to řekl. ,,Dík Pottere, nechtěl jsem skončit jako ty mrtvoly dole v boční hale."

Mě vyrazil dech, jelikož jsem nepočítal s tím, že poděkuje.

,,Harry zavři hubu ,ať ti tam nenalétají mouchy," řekl mi v té chvíli docela neznámý hlas. Začal jsem se otáčet odkud ho slyším. Uviděl jsem zvedající se Angelínu z postele. Takže to byla ona. Poppy se zděsila a zas omylem sedla na pana profesora Snapa.


	9. 8 K čemu je dobrá psychologie

Kapitola devátá

K čemu je dobrá psychologie

Ten zařval jako tur.

,,To mě tu mají všichni tendenci zmrzačit, nebo co."

,,No spíš přitahujete velice zajímavé případy lidského chování pane profesore," odpověděla neškodně Angelina. Tento její trochu vědecký projev mi připomněl Hermionu, která už chtěla něco říci, ale byla přerušena profesorem.

,,Řekněte mi Johsonová od kdy vy jste na tu mudlovskou vědu, jako je psychologie. Jestli se nepletu, tohle je parketa Grangerové, ta je mudlovského původu."

Hermiona ho začala pražit pohledem a už chtěla asi někam profesora poslat, když Angelina zase velice chladně odpověděla.

,,Bohužel vás musím zklamat pane profesore, je to už rok moje parketa, protože jí studuji na universitě v New Yorku, přestože vychovávám Vanesku, Alex a Fill. Musím říci ještě něco, nejste psychicky vyrovnaný člověk, který by měl vychovávat a vzdělávat děti ,alespoň z odborného hlediska."

To mě docela dostalo. Angelina úplně vyvedla profesora z míry, podle výrazu v jeho očích a otevřených úst. Musím ale uznat, že se jí to povedlo, protože profesor zmlknul.

,,Angi jak se ti daří ,"ozval se George, který byl trochu zdrcený posledními událostmi,ale přesto se držel.

,,Och, Georgi, jsem tak ráda, že tě vidím zdravého a hlavně živého. Ach, Fred, chtěla jsem mu toho tolik říct."

Angelína se rozplakala v posteli se stočila do klubíčka jako malé děcko. George si k ní sedl, objal jí a začal brečet také. Poprvé od smrti svého dvojčete. Celá situace byla podivná, ale já jsem se nikdy nedokázal vyjádřit k pocitům ostatních lidí.

,,Chtěla jsem to říct Fredovi, ale ten mě nechtěl z nějakýho důvodu poslouchat."

Mumlala skoro nezřetelně Angelina mezi vzlyky.

,,Nejprve jsem ho chtěla vyvést z toho vašeho krámku a někde v koutku kavárny mu to vysvětlit, ale on říkal, že má práci a že nemá čas, ať mu to vysvětlím na místě. Mě to, ale přišlo příliš osobní, než abych to jen tak plácla rychle do větru. Začaly jsme se kvůli té maličkosti hádat. Dala jsem mu pěstí a utekla jsem, přiznávám nebylo to od mne příliš Nebelvírské."

Skončila svůj příběh Angelina.

,,Proto byl tenkrát Fred takový morous po zbytek dne a měl ten monokl." Zamyslel se nahlas George.

Poté, ale dodal, že si to Fred asi vyčítal, jelikož se po ní sháněl další 2 měsíce.

,,To jsem už byla už USA u své babičky ve Washingtonu. Ta mi celé měsíce pomáhala, je totiž moták a v mudlovském světě se vyzná. Naposled jsem byla v Anglii o prázdninách, těsně předtím než padlo ministerstvo. Pak už to nešlo, kvůli Voldemortovi a pak kvůli mému těhotenství. To jistě chápete.

Až dnes jsem mohla. Díky mému profesorovi se mi podařilo dostala Oxford a budu moc pokračovat ve studiu psychologie a kriminologie tady v Anglii. Kdyby nebylo pana profesora tak bych ještě asi byla tam. Johanes McDock je velice zvláštní člověk, někdy mi připomíná profesora Snapa. Je také čaroděj, byl dvanáct let jako bystrozor v jednotce zaměřené na upírské gangy USA. Je skvělý lektvarista, možná lepší než profesor Snape,dále je dobrý plavec, ale dobrý člověk a hráč pokru.

Někdy je šílený jako Brumbál a směje se přitom jako Sirius Black na plakátě. Žije ze svou rodinou v New Yorku, ale je profesor ve Waschingtonu. Teď mi hlídá společně ze svou manželku Zoe moje holčičky tady v Londýně, místo toho aby si užíval dovolené a jejich výročí svatby. Je prostě někdy šílenec." Ukončila svůj popis situace Angelina.

Paní Snapová, která celou dobu pozorně poslouchala se s mírným úsměvem zeptala ,,Johanes je tady v Anglii?"

Angelina na ní upřeně zírala a hned se zeptala.

,, Odkuď znáte pana profesora a kdo vůbec jste?"


	10. Kapitola deset Nočník

Kapitola desátá

Být pod postelí jako nočník

Teď se do toho vložil nečekaně profesor Snape. ,,Tahle, madam slečno Johnsonová, je moje matka." Angelina zbledla jako stěna.

,,Jestli se ptáte odkud zná Johanese McDocka, tak je to její syn a moje dvojče. Jeho pravé jméno je Johanes Snape." Angelina zbledla ještě víc a pomalu řekla, ,,je to pravda, neděláte za mne blbečka?"

Otázku položila spíše jako odpověď nežli otázku, ale na tom v té chvíli nezáleželo.

,,Ne to rozhodně ne, slečno Johnsonová." Odpověděla madam Snape.

,,No, ech , to je k neuvěření dvě tak rozdílné osoby. Vážně si ze mne neděláte srandu?"

Přitom se Angelina dívala na profesora jako kdyby měl oháňku a rohy a pásl se na louce. ,,Ne, bohužel jakkoli se to zdá absurdní pro mě a pro vás, snad až na moji máti, je to asi pravda, alespoň podle lektvaru generací. Nebo si snad myslíte něco jiného slečno Johansonová?"

,,Ne nechci to vyvracet, ale připadá mi to velice nereálné." Tvářila se přitom jako boží umučení. Snape jenom vzdychl a povídá.

,,Možná, ale ani já si už nedokážu oddělit realitu od snu a toto mi připadá až příliš živé na sen, nemyslíte."

,,To ano. Jestli, jestli je to tak, bylo by asi nejlepší kdybych vašeho údajného bratra, jeho manželku a moje děvčátka sem přivedla. Jak vidím jste asi trochu indisponován, jinak by jste asi neležel v posteli, pane Snape." Angelína už chtěla vstát, ale madam Pomfrejová jí zarazila.

,, Ne tak zhurta děvče. Cítíte se dobře, ne aby jste mi tu zkolabovala podruhé."

,, Ne, ne to byl jenom šok kvůli Fredovi, nic víc," odsunula obavy Poppy Angelina do kouta. ,,Tak dobrá, ale dáme ti doprovod. Co třeba pana Weasleyho, jestli souhlasíte. Co říkáte Arthure?" Angelina přikývla a pan Weasley se dlouho nerozmýšlel, asi touha poznat svá první vnoučata převládla nad ostatními myšlenkami.

,,Souhlasím," odpověděl Arthur. Angelina a pan Weasley odešli tedy přes letaxovou síť někam do Londýna a na ošetřovně zavládlo ticho. Pak se ale ozval Draco a nejistě se zeptal jako by nevěděl co říct, aby to bylo správně.

,,Ech, mohl by někdo vlastně mého nevlastního otce odklít." Ukazoval rukou na strnulého Malfoye pod postelí Snapa.

,, No nemyslím, že by to byl dobrý nápad Draco. Lucius by se určitě pokusil zaútočit na Narcissu a to by tu nikdo nechce."

,,Ale vždyť jsme v převaze," namítal Draco.

,,Jo a kolik je při smyslech a s hůlkou," dodal sarkasticky profesor. Měl pravdu. Jenom málo lidí mělo teď hůlku, snad až na mě, Hermionu paní Weasleyovou, Ginny, Poppy a Rona.

,,Tak dobrá, ale nemusí být přece pod postelí jako nějaký nočník."

Místo toho aby získal nějakou rozumnou odpověď tak nás všechny rozesmál.

,,Ten vtip byl vážně dobrý," okomentoval to Sírius, když se uklidnil.

,,No já jsem pro, určitě si Lucius kariéru jako předložka nebo jako nočník nepředstavuje," opáčil Severus.

Hermiona tedy pomalu Lokomotor přenesla Malfoye na nejbližší volnou postel a nechala ho tam být. Potom mě něco napadlo, co bych měl udělat. Vrátit Dracovi jeho hůlku. Naštěstí jsem jí měl stále v kapse u starých kalhot. Kde ty ale byly, to jsem nevěděl. Jo už to mám, ty byly pořád ještě nahoře v Nebelvírské věži u postele.

,,Promiňte, jenom si odskočím pro něco do naší věže , co bych měl vrátit."

Omluvil jsem se a běžel pro tu hůlku. Té hůlce vděčím za docela dost a tak bych jí měl vrátit původnímu majiteli. Mezitím jsem v běhu dospěl na hlavní schodiště Bradavic. Bylo dosti poničené,ale schůdné. Jak tak běžím dál , uvidím plačící osobu na schodišti. Kdo to je?


	11. Kapitola 11 Ropucha a pařát

Kapitola jedenáctá

Ropucha a pařát zesnulého Tomečka

Pomalu se přiblížím, protože jí z té dálky nepoznám. Rozcuchané vlasy, roztrhaný hábit, který rozhodně není z Bradavic a jedna podivná náušnice v podobě ředkvičky. Moment, ředkvička? To musí být přece Lenka, ale co tu dělá? Odcestovala, hned po našem vítězství ke svému otci, nebo ne? Tak co tu dělá?

,,Lenko?" Zeptám se. Ta osoba zvedne hlavu a doopravdy je to Lenka, ale co tady na schodech dělá a proč brečí?

,,Lenko co tu děláš, neměla bys být doma?" ptám se pomalu. Zas vidím slzy v jejich očích. ,,Prosím, co se stalo Lenko?" ptám se prosebně. Nechci, aby zase brečela. Lenka pomalu a nezřetelně, ale přece jenom odpoví.

,,Já jsem jela domů s tatínkem jsem se uvítala a pak a pak,"slza jí stekla po tváři. ,,Pak se objevila ta ropucha v růžovém a ta reportérka jak tu byla přitom turnaji a začaly metat u nás doma kletby."Táta mi dal přenašedlo a řekl. ,,Utíkej!" tak jsem utekla. Poslední co jsem viděla, že ta ropucha poslala na tatínka zelené světlo a reportérka křičela ,,Masmorde!" do vzduchu,"

Lenka se schoulila do klubíčka, ale moje myšlenky se v té chvíli otáčely na obrátky. Takže ty dvě také patří ke Smrtijedům. To se musí dozvědět Kingsley Pastorek a to hned. Doběhl jsem do Nebelvírské věže a začal hledat své kalhoty s Dracovou hůlkou.

,,Kde jsou ty zpropadené kalhoty." Klel jsem V tu ránu se za mnou objevil Krátura s kalhotami a s hůlkou v ruce.

,,Krátura si dovolil zašít a vyprat vaše kalhoty pane Harry. Krátura se nudil. Krátura přitom našel hůlku, ale ta pánovi nepatří."

,,Děkuji Kráturo," přerušil jsem Kráturu a pak mě napadl zajímavý nápad, ohledně řešení Lenčina smutného problému. Bylo nereálné, že by se její táta nějakým způsobem Avadě vyhnul. Holoubková a Umbridgeová proti Xenovi byla velká přesila. ,,Kráturo mám pro tebe speciální úkol, který ale neuděláš sám, jasný."

Krátura jen pokýval svoji šiškou.

,, Vem si sebou nějakého dalšího skřítka a přemístí se do Vydrníku u Svatého Drába a hledej Dolores Umbridgeovou a Ritu Holoubkovou. Svaž je zacpi jim hubu, prostě je zneškodni tak aby žily, ale byly zticha a nehýbaly se. Jasný?" Krátura zas jenom zakýval šiškou. ,,Počkej já tam dorazím a dej si pozor jsou nebezpečné." ,,Nebojte, Krátura se o to postará pane," řekl Krátura a zmizel.

Upaloval jsem i s hůlkou v ruce zase dolů. Zastavil jsem se u Lenky . Vzal jí do náručí tak jak byla a pádil zpět na ošetřovnu. Když jsem tam vstoupil byl jsem docela překvapen jak klidné to tam bylo. Ron česal hřebenem Hermioně vlasy, zatím co ona si něco pobrukovala. Severus si povídal s Dracem. U okna si paní profesorka McGonagalová rovnala účes a Weasleyovy velice horlivě o něčem diskutovali. Když jsem vstoupil všichni se ke mně otočili a Draco se svými obvyklými manýry povídá. ,,Pottere co to zase vlečeš?"

Než bych na tuto jízlivost odpovídal, raději jsem hodil jeho hůlku a řekl. ,,Myslím, že tě budu potřebovat" a zlomyslně dodal ,,Prewette." Draco se zašklebil, ale nic neříkal. Potom jsem se otočil na Severuse a začal jsem se ho pěkně zostra tázat. ,,Pane profesore nevíte jestli mezi Smrtijedy náhodou nebyly Umbridgeová a Holoubková?"

Profesor se zatvářil jako zkvašené zelí a povídá. ,,Byly tam ty dvě krávy a doufám, že hnijí v hrobě. Byly tak nesnesitelné jako moucha Trelawneyová, naše misis předpověď."

,,To je dobře, protože tuto zprávu budou chtít vědět i na ministerstvu." Položil jsem Lenku na vedlejší postel v uličce , která byla prázdná a otočil jsem se na ostatní.

,,Myslím, že bych tam neměl jít sám, takže si vezmu sebou Rona, Georgeho a Draca. Ostatní vysvětlím později. Paní profesorko zkontaktovala byste prosím ministerstvo. Budeme potřebovat uklízecí četu ve Vydrníku u Svatého Drába a okolí."

Draco si mumlal něco v tom smyslu, ,,co myslím tou uklízecí četou," zatímco paní profesorka se hned ptala. ,,Co máte v plánu Pottere, k sakru!"

,,Jdu jenom odklidit jednu ropuchu a pařát našeho milého zesnulého Tomečka," odpověděl jsem nevážně jak při divadelním představení. McGonagalová se tvářila divně, ale nic neříkala.


	12. Kapitola dvanáctá Fretka v guláši

Kapitola dvanáct

Fretka v guláši

Vzali jsme to ve čtyřech přes krb pracovny ředitelky rovnou do Doupětě. Tam bylo úplně prázdno jenom hodiny ukazovaly činnost Weasleyových. Jediný, který to tu neznal byl Draco, který prohlásil, že se spletl a omlouvá. Asi nechtěl zas přijít do konfliktu s Weasleyovými, když sám teď k tomu rodu sám patřil.

V Doupěti panovalo hrobové ticho, až nepříjemné ticho. Doufal jsem, že se nic nestalo Kráturovi, ale asi jsem se obával zbytečně, protože se přede mou objevil. Byl sice od bláta a písku a něčeho co vypadlo jako slepičince, ale byl to Krátura.

,,Pane Harry, Krátura splnil svůj úkol, zneškodnil ty dvě osoby společně s Winky, ale máme tu další problém. V lese jsou další a těch je víc. Jinak ty dvě osoby jsou v kurníku zavřené a bez hůlek."

Podal mi dvě hůlky, které jsem si dobře pamatoval ze setkání s těmi dvěma.

Krátura se na mě usmál širokým úsměvem, který mi připomněl Dobbyho, ale na vzpomínky teď nebyl čas.

,,Kráturo a kolik těch ostatních bylo a mají nějakého rukojmí u sebe." Ptal jsem se, a skoro jsem si připadal jako nějaký bystrozor při výslechu.

,,No, Krátura odhaduje, že jich je tak patnáct v kápích a nemají nikoho při sobě nikoho. Ten pán, co byl v tom domě jako ty dvě osoby byl už totiž už po smrti, pane Harry", řekl Krátura.

V tu chvíli nebo spíš moment mi bylo Lenky líto. Ztratit někoho blízkého byla už velké prohra pro lidské emoce, ale ztratit otce, který jí na nadevše miloval, bylo ještě horší. Ne, že bych to zažil na vlastní kůži, na to jsem byl příliš malý, ale smrt Siriuse , bylo něco podobného. Ani ostatní se nějak nadšeně netvářily.

,,Kráturo, můžeš mi ty zakuklence nějak blíže popsat?"

Ptal jsem se proto, abych věděl s kým to má co dočinění.

Krátura se poškrábal za ušima a povídá ,,viděl jsem je jenom z dálky, ale mohu přísahat pane, že to byly až jednoho samé ženy. Ten jeden muž byl starší, asi byl vůdce, protože měl nějaký projev. Byl obtloustlý a kulhal a přidržoval se dlouhou holí. Víc jsem toho neviděl, pane."

Rovnou jsem se otočil na Draco a ptám se. ,,Neznáš ho?"

,,Na ten popis můžou připadat jenom dva lidi a to táta Goyla a nebo a to je mnohem pravděpodobnější, starý Parkinson, když se takhle paktuje se ženskými."

,,Dobrá" pokrčil jsem rameny a hodil jsem špetku letaxu do krbu a řekl jsem Bradavická ošetřovna a strčil jsem do krbu svoji hlavu. Samozřejmě se moje hlava objevila na ošetřovně jsem málem přivodil infarkt Nevillovi, který stál před ním.

,,Paní profesorko, už jste to sdělila Pastorkovi?"

,,Samozřejmě měl by dorazil osobně společně z bystrozory každou chvíli."

,,Děkuji paní profesorko a ještě něco, potřeboval bych další skřítky, kteří by ohlídali nějaký místa. Mám totiž podezření, že zbytky smrtijedů, kteří chtějí napáchat co největší pomstu za svého vůdce, tím , že zničí Fénixův řád. Dřív než je dopadnem všechny."

Paní profesorka jenom pokývala hlavou .

,,Pošlete je i na ministerstvo a k mudlovské vládě. Válka úplně ještě neskončila."

Otočil jsem hlavou na Nevilla a řekl jsem.

,,Přemísti se za babičkou a Andromedou Tonskovou a s Teddym, myslím, že ti jsou v největším nebezpečí. My tady už to nějak zvládneme."

Vytáhl jsem hlavou z krbu a otačil se na ostatní. Ti trochu vypadali bledě. Ron prohlásil pološeptem,, kdy už to skončí."

Mě jenom v té chvíli překvapilo, jak musí být psychicky narušení či bezohledně oddání svému vůdci, aby nadělali takový chaos i bez vůdce. Asi jsem je přece jenom podcenil a doopravdy byla většina z nich vyšinutých zralých na blázinec. Malfoyovy byli jenom zbabělci. Hned jak se myšlenky rozpustily v hlavě, jelikož z krbu vyskákali Pastorek, tedy chci říct ministr kouzel, a dalších 8 bystrozorů, které jsem neznal.

,,Tak co tu máte za problém Pottere?"

Zeptal se neznámý muž vedle Pastorka. Velice mi někoho připomínal, hlavně hlasem jako by přede mnou stal Pošuk Moody, ale nebyl to on. Na to byl příliš mladý a zachovalý.

,,V lese za Doupětem se zdržuje 14 Smrtijedek a jeden Smrtijed. Podle popisu Draca by se mělo jednat o Parkinsona."

,,No vypadá to, že zoufale manželky se vydaly do boje" dodal posměšně ten bystrozor co mi připomínal Moddyho.

,,Nech těch vtípků Jedkinsi Moddy, nebo tě uškrtím" řekla jakási rusovláska, která byla s nimi.

Moddy ? My zrovna běželo hlavou.

Ten chlap otočil na tu rusovlásku a povídá ,,Natascho miláčku, uklidni se, to byl jenom vtip."

,,Moddy ?"

Zeptal jsem se nejistě a vyvaleně.

,,Ano, Moddy, určitě jste znal mého otce Alastora Pošuka Moddyho. Já jsem jeho syn Jedkins Patrick Moddy. Příjel jsem z Ameriky."

,,Aha" odvětil jsem zmateně. Nevěděl jsem, že Moddy měl syna , natož v Americe. Teď se do toho vložila ta rusovláska z jménem Natascha.

,,Oh zapomněla jsem se přestavit. Já jsem Eva McDock elitní jednotka z Los Angeles, samozřejmě bystrozorská i když tady můj parťák Jedkins by se hodil do nejbližšího cirkusu."

Vychrlila ze sebe rychlostí blesku jak Hermiona.

,,Proč vám všichni říkají Natascha?" Zeptal jsem se.

,,Prej připomínám nějakou modelkou Nataschu." Pak dodala.

,,No je to moje přezdívka pro akci" pokrčila rameny.

,,Aha" pak mi docvaklo jméno McDock ve spojitosti Snapem a Angelinou.

,,Nejste náhodou dcera pana profesora Johanese McDocka?" Ptal jsem rychle.

,,Jo, jak to, že ho tady znáte" zeptala se podezíravě na mne.

,,To je dlouhá historie to vám vysvětlím později teď tu skupinka jak říkáte,, smrtimanželek" musíme zastavit."

Pastorek vymyslel podle jeho slov ,, idiotsky jistý plán"

Draco měl hrát ztracenou ovečkou a vylákat smrtijedy z lesa jako útok na Doupě. Kde já s bystrozory a Weasleyovými a Kráturou doděláme. Dracovi se to ani trochu nezamlouvala, ale byly proti němu v převaze. Tak šel, ale nějak se to zvrtlo a to dokonale. Bohužel někdo ze smrtijedů osvobodil z kurníku Umbrigovou a Holoubkovou. Ty byly celé od peří a slepičinců a celé vzteklé se vrhli do boje.

Vznikl dokonalý chaos. Nakonec se vynořil z Doupěte nikdo jiný než Neville z mečem Nebelvíru. Meč se mu v ruce míhal tak rychle, že odrazil každou kletbu, kterou na nás vyslaly. Tak smrtijedi padali pod vlastními kletbami jako mouchy.

Nakonec se nám podařilo spacifikovat bez ztrát. Snad až mrtvou Holoubkovou, která se proměnila v brouka a chtěla odletět, ale bohužel jí omylem rozsekl meč Nebelvíru v rukou Nevilla. Když viděl Neville pozvracel na zraněného Parkinsona, který se těmi zvratky začal dusit.

Eva ho naštěstí vyčistila. Přece jenom jsme ho potřebovali živého a ne mrtvého.

Eva jim poděkovala nám i Nevilla, kterého celého zeleného ještě líbla na tvář, takže Neville začal měnit barvu jako semafor.

Jedkins se tvářil velice nevraživě, jelikož mu Neville ve své chrabré náladě usekl vlasy. Poté co Pastorek spolu z dalšími 5-ti bystrozory na Ministerstvo kouzel, jeden šel pro mrtvého Xena do jeho domu. My jsme zůstali na zahradě já, Draco, Weasleyovy , Neville, Jedkins a Eva.

,,Jak to , že si věděl ,že je tu ta naše přestřelka Neville?"

Ptal jsem se uviděné Nevilla.

,,No nechal si plát letaxovou síť a tak jsem slyšel, že se něco děje, tak jsem popadl meč přeletl jsem sem" odpověděl rázně Neville až jsem byl s té ráznosti překvapen.

,,Longbottom si hraje na hrdinu, to je snad vtip století" řekl ironicky Draco.

,,Dej si pozor fretko co říkáš, nebo skončíš v guláši, jako ta novinářská veš předtím" odpověděl kysele Neville.

Tou odpovědí mi ale vyrazil dech. Tohle byl Neville? Dokonce i Draco ztichnul, když viděl, že meč je napřažený proti sobě. Ještě, že se ozval Jedkins.

,,Hele ty, tady se žádný fretčí guláš dělat nebude a jestli máš potřebu si vylít zlost, tamhle je les a můžeš porážet do aleluja. Weasleyovy určitě nějaké topivo potřebují."

Neville zchladnul, ale přesto když jsme se vraceli do Bradavic koutek oka Draca pozoroval.

Moje myšlenky byly ale úplně jinde. Neville se strašně změnil, až mě to děsilo. Když jsme se octli znovu na ošetřovně všichni se dívali divně na Jedkinse a Evu. Usmyslel jsem si, že je přestavím hned než si někdo udělá mylné závěry.


	13. Kapitola třináct Vykradač kolébek

Kapitola třináctá

Vykradač kolébek

,,No chci vám lidi někoho představit," začal jsem klidně, ale Jedkins mi utrhl řeč a začal svou.

,,Než by mě, tedy mou maličkost tady to ořezávátko představilo tak bych byl v hrobě. Jmenuji se Jedkins Patrik Moddy. Možná jste znali mého otce Pošuka Moddyho. Jsem z elitní jednotky z Loss Angeles, samozřejmě bystrozorské a tohle je moje nádherná parťačkááááá!" Rusovláska ho začala tahat za ucho a pak na něj pěkně z vostra zařvala.

,,Po kolikátý ti mám říkat, že nemáš skákat lidem do řeči Jedkinsi a představit se umím sama," pustila Jedkinse, který spadl na zadek před ní.

,,Promiňte, omlouvám se za mého dětinského kolegu. Já jsem Eva McDock a jsem z Los Angeles." Evu asi překvapily výrazy duchů, protože začala mrkat jako porcelánová panenka. Pak se mne zeptala jen tak mimochodem. ,,Proč všichni na mě tak blbě čumí, jako na nové auto?"

,,No , jak bych to vysvětlil nejlépe, když řeknu, že támhleten ten člověk,"ukazoval jsem na Snapa, ,,je váš blízký příbuzný." ,,Cože?" opáčila Eva s Jedkinsem.

,,Pottere to jste mě zrovna moc dobře nepředstavil." ,,A jak jsem to měl vysvětlit profesore," opáčil jsem otráveně.

,,No tak to zkusím já. Hmm. Takže váš otec Johanes McDock se pravým jménem jmenuje Johanes Snape a je moje dvojče. Podle lektvaru generací jsem váš strýc a tady ta dáma na obraze je vaše babička. Je tedy biologickou matkou vašeho otce, který shodou okolností je také zde v Anglii v Londýně."

Vysvětloval Snape pomalu Evě a Jedkinsi . Eva vytřeštila oči a pak omdlela a Jedkins jí zachytit. ,,No vzala to svém," dovtípil se Jedkins.

,,Nevím, ale dnes omdlívá každý," ozval se z plamenů Neville, který držel v náručí nemluvně s tyrkysovými vlasy.

,,Teddy!" vykřikla Dora s Remusem a naráz připluli k němu, ale jak se chtěli dotknout, propluli ním. Teddy se lekl, začal brečet a řádně zkropil Nevilla. (Kdo by se také nelekl, když ho polijí kýblem ledové vody.) Tu se objevila v plamenech Andromeda.

,,Nebreč miláčku," a začala utěšovat Teddyho, kterého vzala z náručí Nevillovy, který nakrčil nos a odešel do umývárny. Sírius celý udivený se zeptal Andromedy. ,,Kdo je to mimčo Andy."

Andromeda se podívala nahoru a rozplakala se. ,,Vy jste tu všichni, oh Sirie, Remusi, Doro jsem tak ráda vás vidím i když jenom takhle."

,,Čí je to mimčo?" ptal se zdráhavě můj kmotr.

,,No, myslím, že Rémus s Dorou ti to vysvětlí sami, komu tento zázrak patří Sirie." Odpověděla s úsměvem Andromeda, zatím co kouzlem Teddyho osušila a utišila. Sírius se udiveně podíval na Rémuse s Dorou.

,,Sirie jak bych to vysvětlil nejlépe, asi tak. Chtěl bych ti představit Tedda Remuse Lupina, mého a Dory syna."

Sírius vytřeštil oči a pak mžikal očima mezi Teddym a jeho rodiči. Mým rodičům spadla čelist, Brumbál se Snapem se dokonce usmáli. Veškeré ženské obecenstvo se němu přihnalo, Teddy si upšoukl a zápach se šířil ošetřovnou. ,,Dobře můj kmotřenče," ozval jsem se a vzal ho do náručí. ,,Neměla jsem mu dávat najíst , potom strašně špatně snáší cestování." Připomněla si sama pro sebe Andromeda. Teddy si cucal palec a rozhlížel se po ošetřovně s velkým zájmem.

,,Remusi ty starej prašivej pse , tak ty jsi na malý růžový prdelky. Vždyť by mohlo být tvý vnouče. Tomu já říkám vykrádání kolébek." Řekl Sirius a přitom se hihňal, ale nemělo to dlouhého trvání, protože ho Tonsková začala pohlavkovat, což bylo dost komické u duchů.

,,AU, au, au, čím jsem si to zasloužil Doro."

,,Protože jsi takový horský Troll Sirie. Nepřeješ Remusovi nějaké to štěstí. Apropo tys zůstal starým mládencem, ty slizký tůňodave."

Teď se ozval Snape. ,,Můj život je naplněn. Blacka někdo mlátí a k tomu ještě ženská. Dobře, že existuje spravedlnost i po životě."

Teddy vydával skřeky a zněnil barvu vlasů na hráškově zelenou.(Asi se mu to líbilo.) ,,Alespoň jsi stvořil další generaci Pobertů,"řekl můj otec.

,,Jen to ne, to vážně nepotřebuji!" Zděsila se McGonagolová a všichni se rozesmáli.

,,Proč ne, alespoň bude v Bradavicích veselo i v dalších letech," řekl s úsměvem George.

,,Jo a mi můžeme dělat jim společnost," přihlásili se můj otec s Remusem a Siriem.

,,To abych dala dřív výpověď a šla do důchodu," řekla kysele McGonagolová.

V tu ránu se probudila Lenka a nepřítomným se rozhlížela kolem sebe. Přešel jsem k ní a podíval jsem se do pláčem opuchlých očí. ,,Lenko slyšíš mě?" Jenom přikývla.

,,Ehm, Lenko našli jsme tvého tatínka, ale bohužel už mu nebylo pomoci. Promiň."

Lenka se stočila do klubíčka, opřela se o čelo postele a začala vzlykat a třást se jako osika. Připomínalo mi to bolest, jak se Siriusem, ale neuměl jsem jí pomoci. Tu se u postele objevil Neville , sedl si zády k Lence, opřel se o její záda a začal broukat zvláštní uklidňující melodii. Lenka se postupně přestala třást,její vzlyky utichli až bylo slyšet jen tiché oddechování. Lenka usnula. Neville směrem ke mně zašeptal, ,,odnesu jí do nebelvírské věže, tady je moc hlučno."

Já jen přikývl. Neville vzal Lenku do náručí, skoro jako malé dítě a odešel z ošetřovny. Ginny, která měla otevřenou pusu se zeptala. ,, Jak to Neville udělal, bez hůlky , bez formule."

,,O tom jsem nikdy nečetla ani neslyšela,"řekla Hermiona.

,,Ani já ne,"opáčila ředitelka a dodala, ,,Co tomu říkáte profesore Brumbále."

Brumbál se u stropu usmál a odpověděl. ,,Z Nevilla vyrostl velice silný kouzelník. Jen ti nejsilnější dokážou vnutit svoji vůli bez hůlky a formule. Musíme se všichni modlit, aby se Neville nikdy nedal na stranu zla. Byl by silnější než Radll."

Moje první myšlenka byla. Neville se nikdy na stranu zla nedá, protože ho zná z vlastní zkušenosti. Ta druhá patřila Moudrému klobouku. V tomto případě se nemýlil, Neville na 100% patří do Nebelvíru.


	14. Kapitola 14 Rodinu si nevybíráme

Kapitola čtrnáctá

Rodinu si nevybíráme

Na ošetřovně nastalo ticho, které bylo přerušeno další osobou vystupující ze zelených plamenů krbu. Augusta Longbottonová to byla, Nevillova babička.

,,Hledám Nevilla nevíte kde je, chtěla bych s ním mluvit," vysoukala za sebe.

,,Ten šel s Lenkou do Nebelvírské věže," odpověděl jsem rychle.

Nevillova babička už si to mašírovala z ošetřovny, když uviděla obraz madam Snape a zastavila se. Obraz ze sebe vyhrkl jenom přidušené. ,,Gusto ty tady?"

Co zas tohle mělo znamenat? Ptal jsem se v duchu. Nevillova babička jenom na to .

,,Také tě ráda vidím Elien, ale teď spěchám, tak že na viděnou," a chvátala dál.

,,Odkud se znáte mami," zeptal se přímočaře Snape.

,, No, já , Gusta a Ella jseme byly nejlepší kamarádky, i když Gusta byla ve Zmijozelu."

,,Cože ona byla ve Zmijozelu?" opáčil udivený profesor lektvarů.

,,Možná nevíš Severusi jaké měla Gusta za svobodna příjmení," řekla jeho matka.

,,To popravdě tedy nevím."

,,Tak ti to řeknu. Gusta byla za svobodna Malfoyová a je mladší sestrou Abraxase Malfoye." Nastalo ticho přímo zdrcující.


	15. Kapitola patnáct Dítě nitrozipec

Kapitola patnáctá

Dítě nitrozipec

Snapovo přidušené cože bylo přerušeno dalšími zelenými plameny v krbu. Z krbu vystoupil Arthur Weasley a Angelina a každý nesl v náručí malé batole. Za nimi vystoupil postarší pár s ještě jedním batoletem. Teddy přeměnil narvu vlásků na hnědočervenou a přitulil se k Andromedě.

,,Chtěl bych vám někoho představit," pronesl přímo slavnostně pan Weasley.

,,Tady ta malá slečna v mém náručí je Filoména Weasleyová," přitom se trochu usmál na malou kudrnatou holčičku se žlutým dudlíkem v puse, co měla větší počet pih než pan Weasley a oči hnědé jak kaštánky.

,,U Angelíny je malá slečna Vaneska Weasleyová," což bylo batole s červeným dudlíkem a jinak až na modré oči k nerozeznání od prvního.

,,Paní Zoe má v náručí malou slečnu Alexandru Weasleyovou. Vedle paní Zoe McDock nestojí nikdo jiný než Johanes McDock alias Snape," ukončil svůj projev Arthur Weasley.

,,Jé ty jsou roztomilé," řekla Molly a vzala si od svého manžela vnouče do náruče. Malá Filoména na ni vykulila svá očka a začala si hrát s jejím šátkem. Paní Weasleyová se rozplakala. Mezitím přistoupila Angelina k Georgovi a řekla.

,,Nechceš si jí pochovat, strejdo."

George tak trochu zmatený jí vzal do náruče, podíval se jí do očí a pak za sebe vykoktal.

,,Ona, ona má oči jako Fred." V tu ránu byli všichni Weasleyovi u něho.

,,Máš pravdu, to jsou Fredovi oči," souhlasil s ním Bill.

,,Nezapomněli jste na někoho, je tu ještě Alexandra," řekla paní Zoe. Přímo se zápalem si jí vzala do náručí Ginny.

,,Ty jó, ta má zajímavé oči!" prohlásila Ginny. Měla pravdu. Malá Alex vážně pozoruhodné oči. Neměla je kaštanově hnědé ani modré, ale jantarové, jak nějaká šelma. Angelina jakoby chápala jejich úžas začala jim tento úkaz vysvětlovat.

,, Alexandra má takové oči proto, že podle amerických léčitelů má dar od matky přírody v podobě přirozeného nitrozpipce a nitroobránce. Až bude dospělá a v tomto oboru studovaná bude silnější než samotný profesor Snape nebo Brumbál. Naše Alex malá Hvězdička."

Snape se tvářil pobouřeně při představě, že by jeho veličině někdo četl myšlenky a k tomu ještě Weasley. Za to ostatní se na ni dívali s jistým respektem.

,, To abychom se začali všichni učit nitroobranu. Musíme chránit svoje ne zrovna lichotivé myšlenky před malým dítětem, aby si o nás nemyslelo kde jaké hlouposti." Prohlásila Hermiona potměšile.

,,Jo a jak, já si strkat packy od dítěte a ještě k tomu od Fredova do hlavy nenechám. To raději půjdu na čaj se Snapem a budu se učit nitroobranu." Prohodil nevraživě Ron.


	16. Kapitola 16 Tichá společnost

Kapitola šestnáctá

Tichá společnost

,,Ale s jakým?" ozval se u krbové římsy Johanes McDock.

,,Jak s jakým?" vyhrkl Ron.

,, Podle toho co říkal jistý Arthur Weasley, je támhleta osoba v posteli můj bratr a i když nenosím to jméno jsem v podstatě také Snape. Mimoto jsem býval bystrozor v jednotce zaměřené proti upírům a učil jsem se různé techniky chránění mysli, mimo jiné nitroobranu a jako profesor ji také vyučuji."

Ron jen zíral jak kapr na suchu.

,,Angelino ty ses také u něho učila nitroobranu,nebo ne?" zeptal se George.

,,Samozřejmě měli jsme to v učebním penzu a musím říci, že je to užitečné pro život. Zvláště teď s Alexandrou. Sice se její schopnost ještě neprojevuje, ale jistě bude a pak v mém oboru je to velice důležité jak pro kouzelnického psychologa tak bystrozora. Alespoň je to tak posuzováno v Americe." ,,V tom vám dávám zcela za pravdu slečno Johansonová. Mě osobně to mnohokrát za kariery bystrozora moc pomohlo vědět, co si útočník myslí ve své nechráněné mysli. Jenom je to zakázané používat na mudly a motáky, protože jim to může přivodit nervový kolaps nebo mrtvici." Souhlasil McDock.

Já začal přemýšlet jestli by nebylo lepší studovat na bystrozora v Americe .Podle toho co jsem se dozvěděl byly tam mnohé věci posuzovány z jiného pohledu a odstupem než v Anglii a z vyvalených očí Rona bylo znát, že přemýšlí stejně jako já.

,,Pane profesore McDocku,"ozvala se Hermiona.

,,Ano, slečno?"

,,Grangerová, pane ,Hermiona Grangerová," představila se slušně Hermiona.

,,Aha , slečna Grangerová, to příjmení jsem už někde slyšel," zamyslel se Johanes McDock, ,,už vím , nejste náhodou dcera Daniela Grangera?"

,,No, ano jak ho znáte?" Podivila se Hermiona. Mě to bylo také záhadou, jak se mohli znát mudla s kouzelníkem a ještě přes Atlantik.

,,Vzpomínám si na mého spolužáka Daniela Grangera z Anglie při přednáškách z anatomie na univerzitě. Zvláště pak na jeho vtipy o pánevní kosti ještě teď" a rozesmál se.

,, Při přednáškách anatomie?" zeptala se vykuleně Hermiona.

,, Jistě při tréninku a výcviku bystrozora jsme museli chodit na určité předměty na mudlovskou universitu.. Patřila k tomu anatomie chemie a živé jazyky u mě konkrétně Španělština a Němčina. Celé studium bylo dost obtížné, ale v Americe se posuzuje jinak než tady u vás v Anglii. Daniel byl tenkrát prostě génius a moc mi pomohl a ty jeho večírky co pořádal pod názvem ,,Tichá společnost" byly vážně bombastické. Na nich jsem poznal moji milou Zoe." Zazubil se Johanes McDock. Jeho manželka ho žďuchla do ramene, aby mlčel.


	17. Kapitola 17 Růženka

Kapitola sedmnáctá

Růženka pod mnoholičným lektvarem

Tu se ozvala zamyšleně Dora. ,, Poslechni Sirie, proč ty si se vlastně neoženil?"

Sirius posmutněle řekl. ,, Když to tak nutně potřebuješ vědět, tak já jsem přestoupil na druhý břeh." Tahle informace nás zasáhla jako kulový blesk. Sirius vypadal jakoby chtěl co nejrychleji zmizet. ,,Cože, jak na druhý břeh?" Zeptal se zpomaleně můj táta.

,,Víš Jamesi , já jsem tak trochu homosexuál."

,, Blacku to nemyslíš vážně?" zeptal se Severus Snape.

,,Proč myslíš, že by to byla lež. Ty se mi nikdy nekoukal do hlavy?"

,,Ne, Blacku, to doopravdy ne, na tvoje zpropadené myšlenky jsem čas nikdy neměl."

,,Proto jsi byl od čtvrťáku tak divný Siriusi. Ty kalhoty, náhrdelník se srdíčkem, fialové triko a dlouhé vlasy. To byla tvoje duše viď," zeptala se shovívavě Lilly.

,,Přesně tak," řekl Sirius a rozbrečel se.

Lilly ho vzala do náručí a začala ho utěšovat. Můj táta nevěděl co říci, ale Snape jako vždy měl zas pádný a bezcharakterní argument, ,,Ještě si hraj na citlivku Blacku. Ty jsi vážně vadnej, alespoň to teď víš."

To se ale Snape přepočítal s reakcí ducha na pokraji nervového zhroucení, která překonalo všechny huláky Molly Weasleyové a McGonagolové.

,, Snape, Ty hlavo plesnivá, zatrolená, ty idiote debile, úchyle, šmejde, pitomče, křiváku, jak by ti asi bylo v mé situaci. Pro mě to bylo nesnesitelný i v podobě Tichošlápka, ale musel jsem to tajit. Všechny ty tréninky, sprchy a tak dále, dokonce ani moje rodina to nemohla vědět. Ani ty obrázky v mém starém pokoji nejsou pravé. Moje pravé já jsem musel stále schovat před světem. Dokonce i šaty a šperky."

A znovu se rozbrečel. Snape zcela zmaten situaci nebyl schopen slova, natož můj táta. Mě tahle pravda přišla tak prapodivně fantasmagorická, až moc přitažená za vlasy. Sirius můj kmotr, který byl takový optimista tu teď v podobě ducha brečel jako Ufňukaná Uršula a přiznával se pro nás k neuvěřitelné pravdě o své sexuální orientaci. Nakonec k němu připlul můj táta a vzal ho do náručí a tiše k němu promluvil.

,,Siriusi to si to nemohl říci dřív. My bychom ti pomohli. Dříve nebo později."

,, Jak říci, to by nešlo, ne, ne. Vy by jste mě prohlásili za magora, za buzíka, ne to by nešlo. Já chtěl mít přátele, nechtěl jsem být sám, víte, Mě samota tíží."

,, To bychom určitě neudělali, tys byl vždycky výborný kámoš Siriusi, tak proč bychom to dělali." ,,Nevím, ale určitě by se nějaký blbý důvod našel."

,,To určitě ne, mluvíš hlouposti."

,,Asi máš pravdu i když po té věci se Snapem jsem si jistý, že ano."

,, Co to má společného se Snapem." Ptal se táta s udiveným výrazem.

,,Po škole jsem si občas někam vyšel, ale ne jako Sirius Orion Black, ale jako Sandra Bonnytová."

Sirius trochu víc zbledl a mě přeběhlo jenom hlavou.

,,Můj kmotr se převlékl za holku."

Zajímavější byly obličeje zúčastněných, zvláště Narcissi a Snapa. Snape přímo zezelenal jako by měl každým okamžikem začít zvracet a Narcisa byla vzteky bez sebe tak, že skoro zbrunátněla jako strýc Vernon.

,,To si byl ty Blacku ?" Zeptal se stále zelený Snape.

,,Jo, to jsem byl já , ta Růženka pod mnoholičným lektvarem z vlásků Narcissi, doufám, že sis to alespoň užil." Řekl vlídně Sirius.

Snape vypadl celý zelený z ošetřovny na nejbližší WC a pak bylo slyšet jak vykládá obsah žaludku do záchodové mísy.

,,Co to má jako znamenat?" Zeptal se neochotně můj táta, jako by ani nechtěl znát odpověď na svoji otázku.

,,No jednou jsem potkal v tom mém převleku Severuse a tak trochu jsme se opili, nebo spíš já jeho a pak si ta tak přesně nepomatuji. Když jsem se ráno probudil, leželi jsme oba v posteli a nazí. Nevím co se v noci dělo. Ještě, že jsem se stačil vypařit dříve než se probudil." Mumlal už skoro pro sebe Sirius, zatímco mi ostatní jsme na něho koukali nevěřícně jak na boží zjevení.

Můj táta jenom vyvalil oči a nic neříkal, ale McGonagalovou to doslova položilo, že omdlela a spadla na postel.

,,Chudák Snape!" vyhrkl překvapeně George.

,,To má být jako pravda?" Zeptala se moje máma.

,, Co myslíš, že bych si vymýšlel jen abych dostal Snepa. Ba ne to bych neudělal. Jo byla to blbost a to veliká. Ale stalo se. Já to už nezměním, ale věř mi Lilly, ani mě z toho nebylo veselo a vyčítal jsem si to." Řekl trpce Sirius.

,,Já tomu nemůžu věřit, že ty ses převlékl za holku , to si popravdě nedokážu představit Sirie." Okomentoval to zdrceně táta.

,,Jestli potřebuješ důkaz, tak řekni Harrymu, aby přinesl krabičku pod postelí v mém starém pokoji v sídle Blacků. Tam jsou veškeré moje šatičky a převleky pro příležitostné úlety od reality."

To i mě začalo být také blbě a nejraději bych někam zmizel, než abych tuhle službičku vykonal. V té chvíli se vrátil tentokrát celý bílý Snape a lehl si do postele přikryl peřinou. Konečně se do toho vložil také Johanes McDock.

,,Možná bychom měly tuto debatu pomalu uzavřít, protože to není zrovna moc taktní takové věci probírat na plnou hubu a takovouhle . Kam bychom se to dostali."

A výrazně si odkašlal. Já jsem jenom souhlasil, už pro svoje a Snapevo dobro.

,,To asi jo, protože jinak tu budeme všichni na nervy a nejbližší blázinec." Prohlásil naštvaně Draco . To, ale nepočítal zcela nevypočitatelným chováním své matky.

,,Tos byl ty, co mi ukradl ten hřeben a moji garderobu, ty chromej skřete. Kdybys nebyl po smrti zabila bych tě na místě. Ty nevíš co jsem měla s tím za problémy."

Přitom ukazovala hůlkou na ducha a propichovala ho jako jehelníček, což vůbec nepomáhalo.

,,Co za problémy Cisso?" Zeptal nápadně podezřele dobře naladěný Sirius Black.

,,Kvůli tobě jsem úplně nevinného skřítka poslala na smrt a musela jsem si vymýšlet tu směšnou historku při svatbě skrz ty zpropadené panenské šaty."

,,O čem to mluvíte?" Zeptal jsem se nevědomky, aniž bych přemýšlel co jsem to právě udělal.

Narccisa Malfoyová se na mne otočila s výrazem očí, který jako by říkal, ,,Další vhodný kandidát na bolestivou smrt!" Dostal jsem strach a uhnul trochu do zadu od té ženské.

,,Abych to vysvětlila Pottere. Tenhle vlkodlačí vocas, tenhle vypelichaný čokl si půjčoval moje panenské šaty na svoje úchylácký rejdy. Ty pak při svatbě s Luciusem zčervenaly, jako bych ztratila panenství už dříve. Já pak musela lhát před všemi hosty o ztrátě mého panenství při masrutbaci pomocí zubního kartáčku. V Malfoyovské rodině je zvykem, že si nevěsta v tomto případě já musí obléct ve svatební den panenské šaty, které ukazují jestli je panna nebo ne. Bella si mě pak ještě dlouho dobírala a chtěla znát adresu TOHO ZUBNÍHO KARTÁČKU! Srozumitelný!" Vyprskla paní Malfoyová celá naštvaná.

To jsem dost dobře chápal, tak jsem jen kývnul. Tu se ozvala Hermiona, zcela nečekaně, až ve mne hrklo.

,,Vy používáte zubní kartáček? Vždyť je to něco mudlovského." Řekla a povytáhla obočí.

To byla dobrá otázka, která mě jakživ nenapadla. Používali kouzelníci vůbec zubní kartáčky?

,,Jistě Grangerová, co myslíš, že to děláme pomocí kouzel. Nejsem na hlavu, nechci skončit jako můj nevlastní děd Abraxas, ten měl protézu už 25. letech."

Hermiona povytáhla obočí ještě do větších výšin a pokračovala. ,,To máte léčitele i na zuby, nebo snad ne?"

,,Jo, nebo to u malých dětí dělají skřítci." Zabručel odpověď Draco.

,,Aha, já se ptám proto, že moji rodiče jsou oba zubaři, mudlovská obdoba toho léčitele zubů u vás." Odpověděla Hermiona.

,,Takže Daniel zůstal u svých kostiček." Zamyslel se Johanes McDock.

Do toho zase skočil Draco. ,,Máti, co máme podle tebe podniknout s mým nevlastním otcem, přece ho nemůžeme takhle nechat. Já jsem si totiž jistý, že by nás proklel jakmile by dostal do ruky hůlku."

Narcissa mezitím trochu uklidnila a teď jí zmrzla tvář. ,,Nevím co si počnu a cestu z mého a tvého problému zatím nevidím."

Androméda se usmála začala je utěšovat svým plánem.,, Náhodou jsem se dozvěděla o tvém problému cestou sem a mám nápad. Rozveď se s Luciusem a staň se znovu Blackovou. Tím by ti připadla část jmění domu Blacků. S tím by si mohla pohodlně žít i z Drackem. Ten by si mohl zákonně změnit jméno na Prewetta. S tím by musely souhlasit Molly a Muriel a bylo by po problému."

,,To nezní vůbec špatně sestři," přiznala s úsměvem Narcissa. ,,To myslíš vážně mami?" Řekl udivený Draco.

,,Draco to myslíš, že nás Lucius nechá dál žít jen tak, potom co se dozvěděl? Já si to nemyslím." Zahabeně řekla Narcissa.

,,Ale tohle jméno jsem nosil s hrdostí a teď se ho mám jenom tak vzdát? Mám jít prosit svá nepřátele, aby mne přijali i když jsem je celá ta léta nesnášel až na krev,"popotahoval Draco.

,, Bohužel si myslím Draco, že tě Lucius jako člena rodiny nepřijme a co pak? Buď můžeš být Blackem nebo Prewettem. Ty si můžeš vybrat . Já ne." Posmutněle opáčila Narcissa.

,,A já jsem ho vždy považoval za mého otce, tátu," vyhrkl ze sebe zdecimovaný Draco.

,,Teď nevím kam patřím a kam vlastně jít. Moje cesty se rozplynuly jak pára nad kotlíkem." Sedl si na postel a upřeně zíral z okna.


	18. Kapitola 18 Nezní to příliš odpudivě

Kapitola osmnáctá

Nezní to příliš odpudivě

,,Nevěš hlavu kluku pitomá, nikdy to není horké jak se zdá," přihlásila se o slovo paní Zoe McDock.

,,Já bych měla pro tebe návrh jiného rázu. Vycestuješ s námi z Anglie a my ti zaplatíme studium v USA, ale pod podmínkou, že nebudeš bydlet na koleji, ale u nás doma. Jméno bychom ti změnili úplně, aby si mohl začít znovu. Anglie je moc statická."

,,To myslíte vážně, vždyť mě vůbec neznáte. Jak si můžete být jistí, že vám nakonec neublížím," trochu oponoval Draco.

,,Neboj, o to se postaráme, aby sis moc nevyhazoval z kopýtka. My už máme své způsoby, přece jsme vychovali 3. slušné muže a ty můžeš k nim klidně patřit." Řekla rázně paní Zoe a nastavila pěst jako by chtěla něco zachytit.

,, Nezní to příliš odpudivě abych to nepřijal, ale v podstatě vaší rodinu neznám. Mohli by jste mi něco o vás říci, určitě by to uvítal i tady pan profesor." Draco se úkosem podíval na Snapa a zase zpět.

,,To máš zajisté pravdu, Draco, jestli ti tak mohu říkat?" Zeptal se zároveň jako by konstatoval Johanes McDock.

,,Klidně, stejně nevím jaké příjmení teď budu používat ." S pokrčením ramen odpověděl Draco.

,,No tak dobrá. Jak víte já jsem profesor a před tím jsem byl zhruba 15. Let bystrozor. Bydlíme na samotě poblíž New Yorku a před tím jsme žili v Los Angeles. Moje manželka je nejlepší ženská pod sluncem. Zoe je právnička, která zastupuje mudly i kouzelníky a jiné kouzelné bytosti, a zároveň je báječnou matkou. Neříkej nic miláčku, určitě v duchu víš, že je to pravda. Máme šest dětí , z toho jedno adoptivní a to z Afriky. Naši nejstarší už znáte," podíval se na Evu a pokračoval.

,,Je tvrdohlavá jako mezek, ale myslím , že jsme jí vychovali dobře na to, že jsem jí měl v 18. letech. Ostatní znát nemůžete. Potom jsou na řadě dvojčata, mí kluci Josch a Daniel. Jsou pojmenováni podle chlapů, kteří přispěli k jejich početí."

Hermiona vykulila očka jako kočka.

,, Ti jsou dobří snad ve všem na co se vrhnou, ale přes to jenom obyčejní léčitelé. Jsou to lenoši. Josch je už ženatý. Má manželku Prudence a dcerku Calipso, hezoučkou holčičku s kočičím úsměvem. Měl by jí, ale pořídit zbrojní pas , ten úsměv je odzbrojující. Dále je Elisabeth, pojmenovaná podle mé nevlastní matky. Ukončila právě školu a užíva si dočasného volna. Je asi tak stará jako tady Draco,myslím. Pak je můj nemladší syn Dorian pojmenovaný podle literární postavy, kterou zbožňuje moje Zoe."

Do řeči mu skočila sečtělá Hermiona. ,,Myslíte Doriana Greye od Viktora Huga?"

,,Ano přesně tak"odpověděl Johanes McDock.

,, Ten jediný, kromě mě se zajímá o lektvary a je v nich dobrý. Je v pátém ročníku Akademie Magie v Avertonu. Poté jsme si řekli, že by bylo dobré udělat dobrý skutek a adoptovali jsme africkou holčičku ze Zambie, která je také čarodějkou. Avali je hodná, ale někdy třaskavá jako skvorejš. Prostě puberťačka. Je také na Akademii,ale ve čtvrtém ročníku. Bydlíme na usedlosti, skoro malém zámku zakoupeném od mudly, mého bývalého profesora Španělštiny. Máme všechny vymoženosti obou světů a dost pokojů pro hosty, jenom nemáme domácí skřítky, Zoe si je nepřeje. Moje nevlastní matka zemřela před 10. Lety. Řekla mi sice, že jsem adoptovaný, ale neřekla moje pravě jméno ani nic o mé pravé rodině." Skončil charakteristiku své rodiny Johanes McDock.

Madam Snape na obraze se rozplakala a řekla. ,,To mám tolik vnoučátek , jsem tak šťastná a ještě pravnouče, tak šťastná jsem za života nikdy nebyla."

,,Tak co myslíš Draco, šel by jsi s námi nebo ne?" Zeptal se Johanes McDock.

,,To je velice zajímavá nabídka. Nezní špatně, nebo jsou nějaká ale?" Zeptal se podezřívavě Draco. ,,No snad ne, až na to , že máme doma ducha nějakého amerického šamana, který kecá blbosti o své dávno mrtvé lásce. A naši nejbližší sousedé jsou upírská rodinka."

Draco zbledl asi při pomyšlení na ty upíry. ,,Ale neboj oni ti neublíží. Od té doby co Avali omylem proklela jejich syna, tak že byl 3. týdny s hlavou nemluvněte tělem skoro dospělého v nemocnici jsou jako beránci a dobří sousedé."

Uklidňoval na rychlo Johanes McDock Draca, který byl trochu vyděšený z toho incidentu s Avali. Na to se ozvala Zoe. ,,Johanesi, Avali za to nemohla, ujely jí nervy a ten Hňup Frederik si to zasloužil."

A zamračila se jak nad zkaženým zelím. Draco si oddychl.

,,Tak jo, tak tedy souhlasím."

,,Tak dobrá , zabal si věci a pak se přemístíme do hotelu, kde jsme ubytovaní. Může s námi jít i tvoje matka, jestli má zájem," a pohlédl na Narcissu, která ale zavrtěla jen hlavou.

,,Děkuji za nabídku, ale já se raději postarám o domácnost své sestry a případně o náš rodný dům, který zůstal po smrti našich rodičů prázdný. Dále bych měla spravit Bellatrixtinu pozůstalost, se sestrou na to budeme mít právo. Musím také vyřešit problém s Luciusem. Budu mít hodně práce , ale určitě vás později navštívím." Ukončila výčet svých povinností Narcissa.

Androméda se na ni usmála, jako by říkala, mám svoji sestru zpátky. McDock jen přikývnul a neříkal nic.

Draco se jenom zasmál a řekl.

,,Takže už Malfoy nejsem," začal jásat a poskakovat. To všechny ohromilo.

,,Synu můžeš vysvětlit co to má znamenat?"

Řekla Narcisa udiveně.

,,No mami , ty to možná nevíš, ale já si dopisuji s jednou čarodějkou z Kanady. Ta je podle malfoyovských názorů mudlovská šmejdka,ale má mě ráda. Teď, když budu v Americe budu jí mít blíže a třeba jí i navštívím."

A dál křepčil ten svůj povedený taneček u postele. Já jsem si pomyslel. Ten chce do Ameriky, ten magor jeden. Narcissa se jen udiveně dívala na syna, který si sundal vestu a křepčil dál. Narcissa se otočila na Snape a ptá se celá paralyzovaná nezvyklým výjevem, ,,věděl jsi o tom Severusi?"

Snape pokrčil rameny a pak zaostřil oči na Dracovu vestu. Vzal ji a vytáhl z ní fotku jasně barevnou a nepohyblivou a zasmál se jak kůň.

,,Narcisso Draco je asi takový šílenec jako tady Weasley," a podal tu fotku Narcisse. Díky tomu jsem zahlédl tu postavu. Na fotografii byla dívka s vlasy výrazně podobnými vlasům Hermiony, ale zelenýma očima a pih měla jak Weaslyovy.

,,Draco jak se jmenuje to děvče," ptala se jeho matka. ,,To je Tori, Astorie Greynová, a trochu se začervenal. V té chvíli jsem si pomyslel, že ta Astorie je asi hodně divná, když si vybrala něco takového jako je Draco.

McDock se zasmál a řekl. ,,To abys sis pořídil pas, hochu." Po tomto prohlášení se Draco uklidnil, přestal křepčit. Vzal fotku té své Astorie z ruky matky, zasunul jí zpět do vesty a tu opět oblékl. Tvářil se přitom trochu uraženě,ale nic neříkal.


	19. Kapitola 19 Pastorek není žádný lidojed

Kapitola devatenáctá

Pastorek není žádný lidojed

Situace se trochu uklidnila a pan Weasley prohlásil.

,,Weasleyů bylo vždycky hodně a jak vidím bude nás ještě více. Protože je nás hodně potřeba, abychom poděkovali za pohostinství na ošetřovně Bradavic a znovu osídlili naše milované Doupě."

A pak pan Weasley začal udílet rozkazy, což mne docela udivilo.

,,Bille, Charlei přemístěte do Doupěte Freda a šetrně! Fluer prosím přemísti Ginny za ještě zkoušku z přemisťování neskládala, tak aby neskončila někde jinde. Georgi a Percy vy se také přemístěte. Letaxovou sítí se přemístí Molly, Angelína a já a vezmeme sebou i naše krásné malé slečny.

„ Pak se obrátil k nám třem.

,, Rone ty se dokážeš přemístit sám. Hermiono a Herry doufám, že se zítra zúčastníte pohřbu Freda, my jsme vás totiž také tak trochu, nebo i možná hodně považovali za členy rodiny."

Hermiona odpověděla i za mne.

,, Určitě se zúčastníme, mohli by jsme se do Doupěte přemístit už dnes, abychom nezmeškali pohřeb?"

,,Samozřejmě Hermiono," odpověděl pan Weasley.

,,V Doupěti bude sice trochu těsno, ale určitě se tam vejdeme."

,,Ale tati, ozval se Percy, to půjdeme do práce až pozítří."

,,Jistě, že až pozítří Percy. Pastorek není žádný lidojed a pochopí to. Památku Freda je třeba řádně uctít," upřesnil pan Weasley a popošel k McDockovým.

,,Paní Zoe, pane profesore. Vím, že vám trojčátka také přirostla k srdci a že jste o ně pečovali. Máte v Doupěti vždy otevřené dveře můžete je kdykoli navštívit. Velmi rádi vás s Molly uvítáme. V letaxové síti stačí říci Doupě a vyskočíte z krbu u nás v kuchyni."

Pak se všichni Weasleyové začali loučit a odcházeli plnit své úkoly. Profesor McDock přešel k posteli kde ležel Snape a povídá.

,,Bratře, pokud ti tak smím tak říkat, myslím, že je načase abychom probrali naše záležitosti, ale někde v soukromí, bez tolika svědků."

Profesor Snape, který mezitím zase do obličeje získal svoji barvu staré lojové svíčky odvětil. ,,Myslím, že by to bylo rozumné, máme si toho mnoho vysvětlovat bratře."

,,Ale co vaše nohy!" vykřikla Poppy.

,, Tak to nějak zařiďte," utrhl se na ní bývalý lektvarista.

Poppy odběhla a vzápětí se vrátila s mastí a hromadou obvazů. Stačilo čtyřikrát klepnout hůlkou a měl chodidla namazaná tlustou vrstvou masti, která páchla jak staré záchody a zavázaná tak, že je měl o tři čísla větší.

McDock ukázal svoji hůlkou k zemi a tam se objevily papuče , že by se do nich vešly nohy středně velkého slona.

,,A můžeme vyrazit,"řekl Johanes.

,,Ne tak rychle," opáčil Snape. ,,Chci aby s námi šla i moje přítelkyně Tuni a její syn Dudley."

Tu mne něco napadlo a zeptal jsem se. ,,Teti jak jste se sem vlastně dostali?"

Na to mi odpověděl kupodivu Dudley.

,, Kouzelníci nás sem dopravili přes krb. Byl to docela vodvaz vlést do krbu, kde hoří oheň, asi se dám k hasičům."

Severus se usmál.

,,Letaxové přemisťování znáte, doprava je vyřešená, teď jen zbývá kam?"

,,K nám do hotelového pokoje to asi nepůjde. Mudlové sice vědí, že jsou tam tři dospělí a tři děti, ale jistě by je udivilo, kde se tam vzalo 6. dospělých." Řekla paní Zoe.

,,Šest," podivil se Snape. ,,Ano šest. Pokud si to Draco nerozmyslel, předpokládám, že půjde s námi. Zbývá nám zařídit několik maličkostí a pozítří se vracíme domů máme tam povinnosti." Uzavřela paní Zoe.

,,Ne šest,ale sedm." Ozvalo se za námi. Byla to Eva, která neprobrala z mdlob a asi nás už hezkou chvíli pozorovala.

,,Mami, tati, chci s váni strávit pár hodin. Kolega Moddy mne na ministerstvu jistě omluví." Řekla Eva.

Moddy jen přikývl.

Severus se zamyslel a povídá. ,,Tak to tedy zbývá jen Tkalcovská 13, můj domov. Matka se tam jistě ráda také podívá!"

McDock oslovil Hermionu. ,, Slečno Grangerová mohla by jste zařídit abych se mohl sejít s vaším otcem, prosím?"

Hermiona na to odpověděla. ,,Obávám se pane profesore, že to nepůjde tak rychle. Aby jste mi prosím rozuměl. V loni bylo jasné, že stoupenci zla dříve či později převezmou vládu. Potom jako první by se do nebezpečí dostal Harry, Ron a já a naši rodiče a nejbližší příbuzní. Harryho příbuzní byli kouzelníky dopraveni do úkrytu. I přes toto opatření byl jeho neopatrný strýc zavražděn Smrtijedy . Rona u nich doma představoval poněkud pozměněný Ghul. Ron měl trpět závažnou nemocí Kropenatkou. A já? Já jsem svým rodičům upravila paměť, takže teď neví, že mají dceru a spokojeně žijí v Austrálii. Pozítří se tam chystám, kouzlo z nich sejmu a společně se vrátíme do Anglie."

Profesor McDock poněkud zbledl, několikrát naprázdno polkl a prohlásil.

,,Hluboce před vámi smekám slečno. Od někoho tak mladého úctyhodný výkon. Teď se už nedivím, že tuto bitvu vybojovali a vyhráli mladí kouzelníci, no skoro ještě děti."

Hermiona se usmála.

,,Děkuji pane profesore, až se vrátíme budu hledat cesty, aby se otec mohl s vámi spojit."

,,Výborně , jdeme na to," prohlásil McDock. ,,Zoe si vezme na starost Severusovu přítelkyni a já si vezmu tamtoho pořízka," ukázal na Dudleye.

,,Předpokládám, že jste mudlové, tedy nekouzelníci a tak na vás musíme dát větší pozor. Ostatní to zvládnou sami."

Draco řekl. ,,Dojdu si dolů pro kufr, rozloučím se s máti a přiletím za vámi."

A tak další návštěvníci opouštěli postupně krbem ošetřovnu. Před krbem stál už jen Severus a přešlapoval jako by urychleně potřeboval na WC. Pak se podíval směrem k Ronovi a vyštěkl. ,,Ronalde Weasley vyřiďte svému bratrovi Charliemu, aby mi oznámil, kdy si bude brát za ženu moji dceru. Chci jít na svatbu. ,,A-a-ano pane profesore."

Zablekotal Ron a Snape zmizel. Pak se objevil Draco s velkým kufrem, chvíli se tiše bavil s matkou u okna a pak zmizel i on. Hned na to se omluvou rozloučil i Jedkins Moddy. Ošetřovna osiřela. Profesorka McGonagalová se kolem sebe rozhlédla a mávla hůlkou. Skoro všechny zbytečné postele vzlétly a zmizely. Mávla podruhé a z ošetřovny se zase stala ta docela útulná místnost.


	20. Kapitola 20 První a poslední kouzlo

Kapitola dvacátá

První a poslední kouzlo

Náhle se před ředitelkou přemístil bradavický skřítek hned spustil. ,, Paní ředitelko, našli jsme dalšího mrtvého."

,,Proboha" vyjekla ředitelka ,,koho a kde!"

,,Pana Filche i s jeho kočkou u zříceného schodiště v severní věži." Odpověděl skřítek.

Profesorka zbledla , oči i nosní dírky se jí stáhly, ze rtů zbyla jen tenká linka a s odporem řekla.

,,Který odporný zoufalec mohl zabít toho nešťastného bezbranného motáka?"

Pak se obrátila na skřítka a přikázala.

,,Přeneste ho i s kočkou k ostatním zemřelým obráncům hradu," hluboce si povzdechla.

I já jsem si pomyslel, že to byla zbabělost, podlost a ubohost. Zabít motáka je stejně ubohé jako zabít mudlu, protože se nemohou bránit. Filch sice v Bradavicích znepříjemňoval život, ale zabít ho?

Z pod stropu se také ozval povzdech a když jsme vzhlédli, viděli jsme Brumbálova ducha se zvláštně staženým obličejem. Ještě jednou si povzdechl a pak začal hovořit.

,,Jsem asi jediný, kdo zná Filchovo tajemství. Sem na hrad ho přivedl můj předchůdce Dippet a udělal z něho školníka. A to tajemství je takové. Když byl Filch mladý, zamiloval se do krásné, mladé a nadané dívky za sousedství, která studovala tady v Bradavicích. Ta však o něm nechtěla ani slyšet o Motákovi.

A tak, když byly vánoční prázdniny a děvče přijelo k rodičům, aby jí zaujal, půjčil si od nevlastního strýce kouzelnickou hůlku. Dívka se mu však vysmála. Moták s vypůjčenou kouzelnickou hůlkou stejně nic nesvede.

To Filche rozčílilo do nepříčetnosti a kouzlo zvládl, své první a poslední. Dívku proměnil v kočku. Ta slečna se jmenovala Rebeka Norissová a byla posledním výhonkem kdysi slavného kouzelnického rodu Norissů. Byl z toho strašlivý poprask. Ta kočka se vůbec nepřipomínala osobu z které byla přeměněna, jak to bývá u takové přeměny obvyklé, ale spíše faraonskou kočku z dob starých Egypťanů.

Fillsch hrůzou zapomněl jaká slova použil ještě se pomátl a tři roky se léčil u Svatého Munga.

Žádná kouzelnická kapacita té doby nedokázala kočce vrátit její původní podobu.

Kouzelníci se shodli, že Filch kouzelnou formuly nějakým způsobem zkomolil a zašmodrchal a tak jí nebylo možné zrušit. Když Filche pustili od Munga se šel se Starostolec aby celou věc rozsoudil. Jeho nevlastního strýce už soudit nemohl, ten spáchal sebevraždu lektvarem Rychlé smrti.

Poslat motáka do kouzelnického vězení také dost dobře nešlo. Šlo přece o jedno náhodné, i když pořádně zvorané kouzlo. Celé se to ještě zauzlovalo tím, že rodiče dívky-kočky se tou ztrátou utrápili k smrti.

Starostolec nakonec rozhodl tak, že se Fillsch musí do konce života svého nebo kočičího o ní starat. Dippet, který se tehdy byl ředitelem v Bradavicích, usoudil, že bude lepší, když Filch zmizí z očí lidí a vzal ho sem.

Teď znáte Fillschovo tajemství, ale i když je mrtvý byl bych rád , kdyby jste o tom moc nemluvili. O mrtvých jen v dobrém. Můj odchod z tohoto světa byl velmi chaotický a i potom panoval velký zmatek a tak jsem to sdělil novému řediteli- ředitelce až dnes. To víte stáří a ta skleroza." Skončil své vyprávění Brumbál.

Mě se v hlavě pootočilo několik koleček a obrázek se vyjasnil. Tak proto se Fillsch chtěl naučit čarovat podle rychločar a kočce říkal paní Norissová. Profesorka McGonagolová si povzdechla. ,,Další starost navíc. Kompletně opravit hrad, doplnit profesorský sbor a ještě shánět školníka."

Od dveří se ozvalo zakašlání.

Stála tam paní Longbotomová. Všichni jsme byli zaujati vyprávěním Brumbálova ducha, že jsme si ani nevšimli kdy přišla. Ta se ale obrátila k ředitelce a řekla.

,, Víš Minervo, kdybys měla zájem můžu ti pomoci, třeba nějakou dobu dělat školníka. Pomohla bych dohlédnout na to, aby ti rozjívenci nezbořili hrad rychleji než Smrtijedi."


	21. Kapitola 21 Za nic neručím

Kapitola dvacátá první

Za nic neručím

První co mne napadlo. To je konec všech školních výtržníků. Přísná Nevillova babička školníkem a tomu tak dobrá čarodějka, že z toho Dalwisch ještě teď leží u Sv. Munga. A další kdo by měl po žížalkách by byl Protiva a určitě,,Pobertové."

Teď se k životu probrala i ředitelka. ,,Ale Augusto, kdo se postará o Nevilla?"

Madam Longbotonová opáčilla.

,,Jak jsem se přesvědčila Neville se o sebe a nejen o sebe dokáže postarat sám a pak má rodiče." Na to jsme všichni živí i duchové koukali jak spadlí z Měsíce. Neville má sice rodiče, ale ti po mučení Smrtijedů zešíleli a jsou na uzavřeném oddělení u Sv. Munga, tak jak by se mohli starat o Nevilla.

Ale paní Longbotonová se zeširoka usmála a řekla.

,,Vidím, že toho musím mnoho vysvětlit a osvětlit. Jak jistě všichni víte, každý týden jsem navštěvovala Nevillovi rodiče v nemocnici. Vždycky jsem jim vyprávěla co děla jejich syn a co je nového v kouzelnickém světě. No abych se přiznala často jsem si myslela, že je to stejné jako bych to říkala do puklého kotlíku. Dnes se to ale změnilo. Začala jsem jim vyprávět o boji kouzelníků tady na hradě. O tom jak Harry Potter sám porazil Pána Zla. Jak se Neville sám postavil Voldemortovi a usekl Nebelvírským mečem hlavu jeho odpornému hadovi. Řekla jsem jim i to, že Molly jednou pro vždy poslala ke všem čertům Bellatrix Lestrageovou.

Snad to byla právě tahle správa, která všechno změnila. První se k mému úžasu vzpamatovala Alice. Začala se vyptávat na další podrobnosti a Frank se k ní hned přidal. Pak se seběhla snad polovina léčitelů a ani ne za hodinu je prohlásili za vyléčené. Přemístili jsme se domů a já se pak přemístila sem abych tu novinu řekla Nevillovi.

Ten se s rodiči hned spojil přes krb v Nebelvírské věži. Domluvili se, že se vrátí domů a že vezme sebou i Lenku Láskorádovou. Xenofilius je mrtvý a Lenka nikoho nemá. Později se třeba uvidí. No a aby na sebe měli čas a místo, myslela jsem si, že bych tu nějaký čas dělala školníka."

Asi vteřinu nebo dvě bylo hrobové ticho, pak začali všichni tleskat a Nevillově babičce blahopřát.

Duchové u stropu provolávali slávu a i jinak povykovali až ten hluk přilákal Protivu. Nejprve zjistil , že se všichni radují a to on nemá rád. Pak uviděl paní Longbotonovou a leknutím spadl od stropu na zem a po čtyřech vyběhl zavřenými dveřmi ven z ošetřovny.

Co se týká Protivy, řekl jsem si, že bych mohl věštit i bez křišťálové koule. Stejně mě zajímalo proč z ní má takový vítr.

Ředitelka McGonagolová ještě jednou podala paní Longbotonové ruku a prohlásila. ,, Když je ti tedy takhle, budu jenom ráda, že mi budeš pomáhat. Je tu mnoho práce, ruce a hlava zkušené čarodějky přijdou vhod a jak si říkala pak se uvidí."

Pak jsem si dodal odvahu já a zeptal jsem se .

,,Madam Longbotonová, proč se vás Protiva tolik bojí?"Ta reagovala bleskově.

,,Kde je ten záprtek ze zkažených ropuších vajec?"

,, Byl tu, ale jak vás uviděl, hned utekl."

,, To bych mu také radila, sic za sebe neručím," ostře prohlásila Nevillova babička a v ruce držela dost dlouhou a silnou kouzelnickou hůlku.

,,Ale proč paní Longbotomová?" Zeptal jsem se já.

Nevillova babička se zamračila a začala vyprávět.

,,To je historie z doby kdy jsem tu studovala já. Tehdy byl Protiva možná protivnější než je dnes. V Zapovězeném lese tenkrát chovali dva troly jako učební pomůcku pro studenty posledního ročníku. Ten hnus tam vždycky zaletěl, našel a vyšlapal jejich lejna. Pak se vrátil do hradu a některé prvačce nebo druhačce sebral klobouk a začal si něj otírat ty svoje odporně smradlavý haksny. Byl to strašný puch. Mě se do vánočních prázdnin to stalo hned třikrát. O prázdninách jsem si postěžovala jednomu staršímu vzdálenému příbuznému a ten mi poradil jedno zaklínadlo, jak jsme se vrátili z prázdnin udělal to velké síni mé kamarádce a tak jsem to zaklínadlo použila. Protiva vylétl až ke stropu a hned spadl na zem a po čtyřech utekl. To zaklínadlo totiž působí tak, jako když vás někdo praští železnou pěstí do žaludku. Pak už dal pokoj a je vidět, že si to pomatuje," skončila Nevillova babička.

,,Tou moji kamarádkou byla Elien Prince, matka Severuse Snape." Dodala.

,,Že Protiva provádí studentům i profesorům různé lumpárny je známé, ale tohle bylo odporně hnusné a trest si zasloužil a pořádný!"

Prohlásila naštvaně Hermiona. To mě překvapilo, že by Hermiona schvalovala, aby někdo dostal pěstí? Ale kdysi dávno od ní samé dostal Malfoy pěstí do čenichu, tak proč ne.


	22. Kapitola 22 Zkáza menšího formátu

Kapitola dvacátá druhá

Zkáza menšího formátu

Paní ředitelka celá nadšená z nového zaměstnance, že se jí hned zeptala, jestli chce sepsat smlouvu. Nevillova babička jenom přitakala, až to překvapilo účastníky zvláště duchy. Ti se tvářili velice svízelně zvláště ,,Pobertové" ani jsem se jim popravdě nedivil.

Když obě odešly projednat do ředitelny, sepsat tu smlouvu, my tři a Poppy jsme na ošetřovně s duchy osaměli.

V té chvíli oknem vlétl dovnitř Fawkes a usedl Poppy na rameno a divoce zakřičel. Brumbál na to řekl, ,,Fawkes asi si našel nového majitele, Poppy" a usmál se. Poppy ho pohladila po hlavě. Fawkes jenom upřeně hleděl. Potom začal krásně zpívat. Byl to krásný zpěv, ne jako když zemřel Brumbál. Když dozpíval měl jsem takový klid na duši jako nikdy předtím.

Rozloučili jsme se s duchy, což mi připadalo jako studená sprcha. Ti odletěli z ošetřovny směrem ke skleníkům. Potom nás Poppy vyhodila z ošetřovny s tím zdůvodněním, že nás nic netrápí a nejsme zranění. Pak se ještě rozkřikla.

,,Padejte!"

Když jsme vyšli z ošetřovny, tedy Hermiona, Ron a já hned za rohem na nakřáplé váze seděl Protiva. Jak nás uviděl hned spustil.

,,Hej vy tři, je tam ještě ta stará ježibaba?"

Hermiona se ho zdvořile zeptala.

,,To myslíš Protivo paní ředitelku McGonagalovou?"

,,Starou bačkoru ředitelku, ale ježibabu Longbottomovou,"opáčil vztekle Protiva.

Na to já. ,,Víš, Protivo, musím ti sdělit sladké tajemství. Paní Longbottomová tu bude dělat školníka."

To jste měli vidět tem tanec. Protiva začal výt jako bitý pes a zmizel v té nakřáplé váze, že mu byly vidět jen vyděšené oči. A vyděšeného Protivu asi ještě nikdo nikdy neviděl. Docela jsme se tomu zasmáli.

Šli jsme do cekem nepoškozené společenské místnosti Nebelvíru, kde Hermiona vytáhla z po za stolu svoji kabelku. Na tu bych málem zapomněl . Trochu v ní šmátrala a vytáhla z ní portrét Niguluse Blacka, bývalého ředitele Bradavic. Ten měl ještě pásku přes oči.

Hermiona mu jí strhla, ale bohužel strhla mu i obočí. Black začal klít jak mudlovský dlaždič. Hermiona se na něj znechuceně podívala a strčila ho zpátky do kabelky.

,, Měli by jsme se podívat do Siriusova domu a vrátit tam ten portrét, alespoň prozatím," řekla kysele.

,,Souhlasím,podívám se, jak to tam vypadá a vyhodnotím škody po Smrtijedech."

,,Jo to bys měl udělat, jestli tam chceš někdy bydlet." Řekla Hermiona ponuře. Ta představa jí odpuzovala.

,,Tam a bydlet, zbláznila si se. Ne já ho prodám, jakmile ho vyčistím," řekl jsem vylekaně z toho nápadu.

,,Harry zatím můžeš bydlet u nás Doupěti, kámo," řekl obvyklým tónem Ron.

,,Díky Rone."

,,Potom se přemístíme k nám domů. Musím vykopat vzpomínky a knihy mých rodičů, které jsem o prázdninách zakopala u sousedů pod altánkem." Řekla honem Hermiona.

,,Kolik ty Hermiono máš vlastně knih?" zeptal se sarkasticky Ron.

,,Rone to nejsou moje knížky, ale mých rodičů. Já svoji knihovnu mám v kabelce a jsou tam i rodinná alba.!" Okřikla Hermiona Rona.

,,A kolik toho je Hermiono?" Zeptal jsem se.

Hermiona se zamyslela nad odpovědí a řekla, ,,je to vše zmenšené a zakopané v lodním kufru mého dědy asi 4 metry pod zemí."

,,Jak jsi tu díru vykopala Hermiono?" Zeptal se zděšeně Ron.

,,Vlastnoručně a v noci, ale hlínu jsem na to neházela hůlkou.," odpověděla Hermiona. ,,Cože, to jako sama." Ron byl asi zděšen nad silou Hermiony.

Šli jsme tedy na hranice školy a přemístili jsme se na Grimnauldovo náměstí a šli do domu dvanáct,který kromě nás nikdo neviděl. V hale nás jako obvykle vítal obraz paní Blackové svými nadávkami. Byla sice poničená, ale byla to ona. Bohužel, Smrtijedi si s ní asi nevěděli rady. Jinak příliš stop v domě nezanechali. Jenom spálili většinu záclon a nábytku, ale do Siriusova pokoje horních pater se nedostali.

Hermiona vyndala profesora Blacka z kabelky, který, když viděl tu zkázu menšího formátu vypískl jako myš a omdlel. Dobře mu tak.

,,No moc toho tady nezbylo," konstatovala suše Hermiona.

,,Jo,ale stejně to tu potřebuje uklidit, jestli to chci prodat." Řekl jsem a opřel jsem se o zeď.

,,Prodat, to nemůžeš myslet vážně, to nikdo nekoupí," prohlásil pobaveně Ron.

,,Ale jo, vyčistím to zútulním, zbavím kouzel a prodám, mudlům."

,,No to by šlo Harry, dobrý plán," uznala Hermiona.

,,Kompliment od Hermiony, rovná se vyznamenání," řekl stále vyjevený z toho nápadu Ron.

Opustili jsme sídlo Blacků a Hermiona nás chytla za ruce a přemístila ke svému bydlišti. Když jsem ho spatřil, obdivem jsem zapískal. Přede mnou stála třípatrová budova z betonu a skla se zubní ordinací v přízemí. Samozřejmě se zahradou. Vedle stály podobné vilky, jedna dokonce s observatoří nějaké hvězdárny.

,, Tady bydlíš Hermiono?" S údivem jsem se zeptal. ,,Ano jsme v Dosikorové ulici, ta plná doktorů neboli v překladu pro Rona léčitelů," řekla jen tak mimochodem a pokračovala k domu.

Šli jsme za ní.

,,Chci zkontrolovat dům," řekla a vyndala z kabelky svazek klíčů. Vzala načervenalý klíč a otevřela vchodové dveře.

,,Zdá se, že tu nikdo nebyl," mumlala si sama pro sebe Hermiona.

Postupně jsme prošli zubní ordinaci, která vystrašila Rona, nějaký prázdný sklad a opuštěnou zpustlou zimní zahradou. Celé první patro zabírala hala se sedacím nábytkem prázdná knihovna a to dost veliká. Šli jsme do dalšího patra, kde byl pokoj pro hosta, koupelna kuchyně a obývák. Ron se zastavil u ledničky a ptal se, co to je. Hermiona mu slušně vysvětlila a Ron jenom zíral na tu mudlovskou vymoženost.

Byla ,ale prázdná ani v mrazáku nic nebylo. V dalším patře kam jsme vyšli byla koupelna, ložnice jejích rodičů, kde vylekal Rona obrázek na stropě. Kdo by se také nelekl rentgenu zubů, když ho vidí poprvé. Holt zubaři.

Dále pracovnu a pak její pokoj. V té chvíli jsem chápal Hermoninu zálibu v fialové barvě. Byl to hezky a útulný pokoj o dost větší než pokojík Ginny, Rona či mne. Byl hezky prosluněn a měl balkon. Hermiona vypadala šťastně. Pak jí skanula slza a zatřásla se. Ron jí vzal do náruče a políbil do vlasů. V té chvíli sem si připadal přebytečný.

,,Půjdu vykopat ten kufr," řekla trochu rozrušeně a vydali jsme se zpět jejím domem. Hermiona zavřela a šli jsme přes zahradu k plotu u vedlejšího domu. Hermiona nám ukázala prosklený altánek moderního stylu na vedlejší zahradě a začala vysvětlovat.

,,Nemusíme se obávat, je to opuštěný dům. Je využíván jenom v létě od vnuka jednoho Chirurga z Londýna. Ten vnuk je umělec a tohle místo využívá k inspiraci. Přelezli jsme plot a málem spadli do jahod.

Ron jich hned pár snědl. ,,Ňam , ty jsou dobré ," pochvaloval si.

Hermiona pomocí kouzel vyzvedla velký kufr ze zemně. Její kouzelná moc mě uváděla v úžas. Spěšně ho otevřela a zase zavřela a odlevitovala k domu.

S Ronem jsme pak čekali na houpačce v zahradě, než ona podle jejich slov urovná knihy a alba na svá místa zpět a převlékne se.

Nechtěli jsme se ji plest pod nohy a tak jsme raději počkali venku. Trvalo to zhruba tak hodinu než přišla zpět v červeném tričku a starších džínech. Ron začal slintat jak na jídlo, tak jsem mu dal pohlavek aby přestal. Zeptal jsem se . ,,Kde máš vzpomínky Hermiono?"

Jenom poplácala svoji kabelku. Jasný, vzpomínky jsou tam.

,,Jste připraveni?" Zeptala se. My jsme jenom přikývli. Přemístili jsme se do Doupěte.


	23. Kapitola 23 Nejsem magor, jsem Potter

Kapitola dvacatá třetí

Nejsem magor, jsem Potter

Přemístili jsem se na louku u Doupěte, kde na nás už čekal Percy, překvapivě v šortkách a tričku.

,,Kde jste tak dlouho byli, za chvíli bude pozdní oběd." Supěl na nás.

,,Klídek Percy, byli jsme v Blackovském sídle a u Hermiony doma pro vzpomínky" snažil se uklidnit Ron Percyho.

Percy ne v moc dobré náladě kráčel směrem k Doupěti a cestou vysvětloval co se událo.

,,Doupě bylo pro Smrtijedy celkem asi nezajímavé, ale zabili ghuala nahoře na půdě. To byl puch, jak zapáchal. Málem jsem se z toho smradu poblil.

Teď je pohřbený v lese, kam ho Bill odtáhl a pohřbil. Táta je s pohřební službou v obýváku. Freda už odvezli. George a Angelina sedí v kuchyni nad hrnky kávy a Ginny si hraje s trojčaty. Mamka dělá oběd. Bill s Fleur by se měly každý okamžik vrátit z Lasturové vily krbem. Šli jsi pro nějaké oblečení.

Charlie hledá nějaké smuteční oblečení na pohřeb a asi narazil na nějakou havěť, protože před chvílí zařval jako tur."

To už jsme vzcházely do Doupěte zaplněné slunečními paprsky.

Ve dveřích jsme potkali postaršího pána v černém habitu se sněhobílými vlasy a černými deskami. To asi byl někdo z pohřební služby.

V kuchyni seděl pan Weasley s Georgem oba se skleničkou brandy. Ani jeden nevypal, že má být oběd a hezký den. Pozdravil jsem je a pak jsem uviděl Ginny a Angelinu na koberci jak si hrají trojčaty. Percy se zeptal. ,,Ginny kde je mamka?"

,,Ahoj Percy, ty už jsi tady? Ahoj Hermiono, Harry a Rone. Percy mamka šla pomoci Charliemu se záplavou Běhnic , které se v naší nepřítomnosti usídlily v našem šatníku. Prý někdo z vás má dodělat oběd." Zvedla hlavu Ginny.

Otočil jsem se a přikročil k operaci ,,pozdní oběd." Všichni na mne vykuleně koukali jak jsem vařil fazolovou polévku a dělal tousty. Mlčeli i když jsem to dával na stůl. Pak přišla paní Weasleyová s Charliem a prohlásila. ,,Všichni máte na pokojích své hábity a nastavila jsem vám budíček, aby jste nezaspali. Percy a Georgi vy budete v Charleiho pokoji spát s ním. Harry bude u Rona a Hermiona u Ginny. Angelina je ubytovaná ve starém pokoji dvojčat s trojčaty a Bill s Fleur ve svém starém pokoji. Profesor Snape mi sovou vzkázal, že přijdou zítrae všichni a poslala jsem pozvání tetičce Muriel."

Její řeč jsme mnohohlasně přerušili. ,,To né, né Muriel !"

,,No dovolte, patří přece k rodině." Odvětila kysele paní Weaslyeová.

,,Mami vždyť nás nesnášela a ten pocit byl oboustranný," upozornil George.

,,Mě, ale říkala něco jiného o vás. Jste prý velice nadaní kouzelníci, když jste založili tak prosperující obchod řekla o Billově svatbě, předtím než se nahrnula do stanu jak velká povodeň," řekla paní Weaslyeová.

George na ní zíral jak na ducha Weaslyeová si mezitím sedla ke stolu a začala jíst. Pak se zeptala. ,,Kdo dodělal oběd?"

Všichni na mne ukázali jak na zločince. Paní Weaslyeová se jenom podivila a zeptala se . ,,Ty umíš vařit Harry?"

,,Jo, to jsem asi zapomněl říci, že. Já jsem u Dursleyů vařil od osmi let," a zazubil jsem se.

Paní Weasleyvá se v tu ránu zakuckala, tak, že jí pan Weasley musel praštit do zad, aby se neudusila. Všichni ostatní na mě zírali jak na zázrak.

,,To má být vtip?" zeptal se Ron.

,,Oni tě nechali vařit!" Vykřikla paní Weasleyová jak Hulák.

,,To jsi to mohl také říci dřív Harry. Mohl jsem Hermionu ušetřit mých nadávek ohledně její kuchyně, kdybys vařil ty," prohlásil Ron.

,,Ronalde, co máš zas za připomínky na moji kuchyni, ty osle. Uvař si příště sám," řekla rozzuřeně Hermiona.

,,Klídek vy dva, jasný," ozval se ode dveří Bill. Za zady mu stála Fluer. Ta se pro změnu křenila. ,,Hermiono neber mého bráchu osla tak vážně, v kuchyni je určitě větší nula než ty. Viď bratříčku." Usmál se Bill. Ron se tvářil naopak jako kdyby dostal drškovou,ale ne na talíř.

,,Jak vidím tak oběd začal beze mne a Fleur" pokračoval Bill.

Oba si sedli ke stolu a nalili si polévku.

,,Jak jsem slyšel, tak Harry Potter neumí jenom kouzlit, létat na čemkoliv, vykrádat banky a vyhrávat souboje, ale i vařit. Co umíš ještě Harry?" Usmál se a pokračoval.

,,Předvídat budoucnost" nahodil potměšile.

Na to jsem se zamračil a řekl ,,ne předvídat neumím, nejsem magor, jsem Potter."

Na to jsem všechny přítomné rozesmá jsem rád, že jsem zvedl náladu. Dojedli jsme oběd.

Angelina s Ginny nakrmily kašičkou trojčata. Holky poté docela rychle usnuly. Angelina je šla uložit do postýlek, které vyčarovala paní Weasleyová z Fredovi postele.

Pak jsem společně panem Weasleym šel uklidit pozůstatky stanu po Billově svatbě a strčily jsem ho do garáže.

Když jsem šel zpátky uviděl jsem něco v záhonku. Byl to psací brk a ne ledajaký. Zakázaný brk Umbridgeové asi ho měla stále při sobě i při té bitce tady před Doupětem. Vzal jsem ho a šel jsem do Doupěte, kde jsem ho hodil do kamen.

Paní Weasleyová něco připravovala na zítřejší smuteční oběd a Fleur jí pomáhala.

Ron a Percym hrál šachy a Percy prohrával. Na Rona neměl.

George chrápal na vedlejší pohovce s nějakým katalogem košťat na hlavě jak horský Troll. Hermiona se snažila v křesle číst nějakou bichli, ale očividně se jí to při Georgově chrápání nedařilo. Ginny s Angelinou se o něčem bavily a Charlie psal dopis, asi Salome.

Bill také něco sepisoval, ale vypadalo to jako dlouhý seznam nevím čeho. Sedl jsem si na židli a zíral do prázdna. Připadalo mi tady a teď jako ba se nic nestalo, až na to , že už tu nebyl Fred. Na chvíli jsem zavřel oči a málem bych usnul, kdyby mě nepřekvapil pláč a jekot ze zhora.

,,To budou holky," řekla Angelína a vyletěla nahoru jako blesk. George se probudil, zamžoural a povídá. ,,Co to bylo?"

,,To byly tvoje neteře ty hňupe," řekla kysele Ginny.

George se zamračil a odešel nahoru, asi za nimi. V Doupěti byl zas klid. Ron nad Percym zase vyhrál v šachách a ten zamračený si mumlal něco sám pro sebe. Pak jako by si na něco vzpomněl vyskočil na nohy jako jelen a přiskočil ke krbu a vzal hrst letaxu. Paní Weaslyová se zeptala. ,,Kam míříš Percy?" ,,Musím někoho osvobodit z domácího vězení mami. Budeš mít ještě jednoho hosta," a zmizel v plamenech.

,,Co to mělo znamenat?" Zeptal se Ron.

,,Ptej se někoho jiného." Odpověděl jsem.

Mezitím přišel George s Vaneskou v náručí a divil se kam zmizel Percy. Tak jsme mu to vysvětlili. Začal si hrát s Vaneskou kouzelnou obdobu dětských říkadel ,,Paci, paci, pacičky." Nějakou obdobu kouzelných říkanek.


	24. Kapitola 24 Kdes sebral tu čarodejnici

Kapitola dvacátá čtvrtá

Kdes sebral tu čarodejnici

Hermiona zaklapla bichli a odložila jí stranou. Nemohla se soustředit. V té chvíli se plameny v krbu zazářily a z krbu vylezl Percy s holkou, kterou vedl za ruku.

,, Chtěl bych vám někoho představit," trochu si odkašlal a pokračoval. ,,Audrey Peacková, můj nedobrovolný vězeň v mém bytě."

Na to ta holka . „To tys mi navrhl abych u tebe zůstala, aby mě nehledalo ministerstvo, Percy. Já souhlasila. Neměla jsem na vybranou." Sykla na něj.

Percy jen protočil panenky a pokračoval.

„Audrey je z Belgie, akorát ,že byla tady, když začali zatýkat ty mudlovského původu."

Aundrey mu skočila do řeči. „Co tady chce brejlovec říci, že mě unesl rovnou z ministerstva a zavřel ve svém bytě. Viď Percánku."

Percy se tvářil velice nevraživě. Molly jenom divně se dívala na svého syna, jako na časovanou bombu.

George jenom prohlásil.

„ Asi rozložíme postele v obýváku a necháme náš pokoj Percymu a Aundrey, viď Charlei," který zrovna roloval dopis a vzhlédl k Georgovi, pak k Percymu a Aundrey a souhlasil." ,,Tak to prrr, vy ohniváči. Já s ním nechodím, s tím puntičkářským byrokratem na míru To bych raději snědla lenošku, vy tupohlavci. Přišla jsem jen na večeři a pak zase odlevituji do Belgie. Mám tam povinnosti." Řekla na rovinu Audrey.

Percy se zamračil a ne zcela souhlasně řekl. „Tak dobrá Audrey."

Mě, ale zajímalo jak Percy s takovou ještěrkou s charakterem dračice dokázal tak dlouho žít v bytě. „Hej, Percy, kdes tu čarodějnici sebral. Ta má lepší slovník než ty," ozval se George.

„Říkal jsem, že na ministerstvu,"bručel Percy.

„ Percy, neřekl jsi mi ,že máš tak velkou rodinku ohniváků," řekla přeslazeným hlasem, až mi připomínal Umbridgovou. Percy se ošil, jako by mu něco slizkého vlezlo do zadku.

„Ech, to je moje rodina , Audrey. Bill je nejstarší a jeho manželka Fluer, Charlie je druhý v pořadí, pak jsem já a pak byla dvojčata George a Fred," řekl už trpce.

„Fred už nežije, zítra má pohřeb."

Aundrey v tu ránu zbledla jako stěna a dokonce chytila Percyho za ruku.

„George sedí na gauči s Vaneskou. Vaneska je jedna ze tří dcerek Freda. Pak je tu Ron a Ginny a jejich přátelé Hermiona Grangerová a Harry Potter a samozřejmě moji rodiče Molly a Arthur." Představil nás celkem krátce Percy.

„ Mohl jsi něco kváknout Percy o tom pohřbu, potom bych tu na tebe tolik nesyčela."

„To je v pořádku, asi jsem měl vážně něco kváknout, než jsme se sem přemístili." Dodal stejným omluvným tónem Percy.

,, Zůstaneš tu čarodějnice, nebo ne?" Zeptal se ještě jednou George.

„Tak jo, ale pohřbu a po návštěvě dědy v Příčné ulici odlevituji zpět." Řekla souhlasně Aundrey. „Tvůj děda bydlí v Příčné?" Podivil se Percy tak i ostatní.

„Jo, ale dříve bydlel v Prasinkách nad svým krámkem. Jenže pak v Příčné ulici začala prodávat konkurenční firma a zavedla zásilkový prodej. Dědovi šli potom obchody špatně a nakonec ho od tuď vyhnali Smrtijedi. Teď žije v malém bytě v Příčne ulici jako důchodce." Vysvětlila všem Aundrey.

„Co to bylo za krámek?" Zeptal jsem se s podezřením, které jsem nechtěl domýšlet.

„ Určitě jste znali Taškářův krámek a Eduard Taškář je můj děda." Vysvětlovala dál.

Ve mně hrklo jak ve starých hodinách a George zbledl jak měsíc při východu slunce. Jen Ron se začal chechtat.

„Percy co jsi to na ministerstvu sebral? Přitáhl jsi Georgovi konkurenci až domů."

„Jak to myslíš ty nosáči?" Načepýřila se Aundrey.

,, Fred a George jsou vlastníky Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklí v Příčné ulici a jejich zásilkový obchod dělal Taškáři v Bradavicích velkou konkurenci .Percy přitáhne konkurenci až domů, to je dobrý vtip. George z toho bude mít noční můry a žaludeční vředy," řechtal se dál Ron.

,,Já to nevěděl, jasný" opáčil Percy.

,,To jistě" dodal Ron.

Aundrey utekla v tu chvíli z kuchyně. Percy jenom pěkně poděkoval Ronovi ,,do mozkomorů a trolích hnát" a odběhl za ní.

,,Jako v vždy jsi taktní Ronalde jako pařez" řekla Hermiona.

,,Hermiona má úplnou pravdu měl bys ses jim omluvit a George asi také. Tak běžte." Rozkázala paní Weasleyová.

Oba odešli je hledat. Charlí si vypůjčil Papoušíka Rona na odeslání dopisu a teď si hrál společně s Angelinou s trojčaty. Paní Weasleyová a Ginny připravovali lehkou večeři a Bill a Fleur si něco šeptem povídali.

Já jsem se začetl do toho katalogu koštat co tam zanechal George na pohovce. Hermiona se konečně začetla do té její bichle a vůbec nevnímala.

Po půl hodince přišli konečně Ron a George. Vypadali jako kdyby je někdo zasypal nadávkami a fackami.

,,Co se stalo?" Zeptal jsem se udiveně nad jejich vizáží.

,,No hledali jsme je" začal George.

,,Našli jsme je" pokračoval Ron.

,,Percy převzal iniciativu, asi" doplnil George.

,,Dávali si francouzáka" řekl Ron.

,,Ale uviděli nás" prohodil nevesele George.

,,Odskočili od sebe" popisoval dál Ron.

,,Ta furie z Belgie se na nás řítila obrovskou rychlostí" odpověděl neochotně George.

,,Seřvala nás a zfackovala jako víc než kdykoliv mamka" dokončil Ron.

,,Aundrey to má na rozdíl od vás v hlavě pořádku" opáčila za knihou schovaná Hermiona.

George a Ron si vedle sebe sedli a tvářili se velice nevraživě.

O chvíli později se vrátil Percy s Aundrey celý rudý buď vztekem nebo studem. Ani později při večeři nepadlo žádné slovo. Pak potichu Aundrey poděkovala za pohostinnost a odešla, asi do Percyho pokoje. Percy spěšně dojedl a šel za ní. Charlie si později večer došel na jejich pokoj pro oblečení a vzal i Georgovo.

Když jsem před spaním přemýšlel co se všechno v tomto dni událo, přišlo mi to jako sen, ale bylo to příliš realistické. Tu se na vedlejší posteli převalil Ron a začal chrápat.

A jako ozvěna se z vedlejšího pokoje se ozvalo vrzání nějakého nábytku. Co to bylo?

Dokonce to probudilo Rona dřevorubce.

,,Co to je?" Zeptal jsem se Rona.

Ten jenom unaveně a otráveně odpověděl ,,Bill a Fleur" a spal dál.

,,Aha" řekl jsem a domysle jsem si co se tam asi tak děje. Mohli , taky použít tišící kouzlo když ta pod nima postel tak vrže.

Naštěstí, asi brzy přestali, protože jsem usnul.


	25. Kapitola 25 Zubní protéza v konvici

Kapitola dvacátá pátá

Zubní protéza v konvici

Ráno mě probudila známá melodie od Celestýny Warbeckové( Chci s tebou stávat čarodějko) jako budíček paní Weasleyové. Přilezli jsme v pyžamu dolů do kuchyně a pustili se do snídaně. Paní Weasleyová už tam byla v černém hábitu s rudým lemováním. Poslední přišel Bill a Fleur celí svěží.

„Už vím kdo zabral koupelnu,"dodala jízlivě Ginny.

,,Závidíž Žinny?" Zeptala se Fleur. V tu ránu jsme byli jako ředkvičky a Ron se dusil ovesnou kaší. Ginny nic neodpověděla. Po snídani jsme se všichni převlékli do hábitů černé barvy. Já kupodivu jsem na tom svém našel nápis Bilius Weasley. Hermiona přeměnila na smuteční hábit svou školní uniformu a Angelina si vzala černý kostým stejně jako Audrey. Krátce po půl deváté z krbu vylezla tetička Muriel v černém hábitu a klobouku s hůlkou v ruce. Popřála upřímnou soustrast a sedla si ke stolu . Nalila si čaj, zapálila dýmku a začala každého častovat poznámkami až došla k Audrey.

,, Ta holka vypadá, jako ze smetiště. Ty vlasy má jako lejna naskládaná na sobě. Jinak je jak věchýtek na porážku. Kdes jí Percy pro boha sebral . To bude trpajzličí manželka hadr," a potáhla z dýmky.

Percy při poslední poznámce vrčel jak pes, ale nepočítal s reakcí Audrey .

Ta totiž tetičce dala pěstí tak silně, že vylétla dýmka i zubní protéza a spadly do konvice na čaj.

A milou tetičku to srazilo na zem.

Weasleyovi bratři(až na Percyho, který stál přikovaně jak skála a s údivem zíral na Aundrey) začali pískat , výskat a tleskat jako by Aundrey porazila draka.

Pan a paní Weasleyovi nevěděli jestli, mají plakat či křičet.

Tetička se zvedla ze země a začala křičet nadávky, ale Audrey jí uzemnila velice rychle.

„Ty starucho, ty ježibabo jedna, co myslíš kde jsi. Ta rodina truchlí a ty,ty kanimůro stará kecáš takové nesmysly. Pryč z domu smutku, pryč z tak dobré rodiny. Ty sem nepatříš, ty Karkulinko. Padej odtud pryč!" Rozkřikla se Audrey.

Tetička Muriel popadla konvici a hůlku a letaxem opustila se vzteklým modrofialovým obličejem Doupě.

George hned objal Audrey a zasypal jí díky. Percy ho odstrčil a dal jí pořádného francouzáka. Bill jen prohodil. „Takhle rychle jsme se tetičky Muriel ještě nezbavily. To nedokázala ani dvojčata," a dal se do smíchu.

V tu chvíli se v plamenech objevil Severus Snape a vyšel z krbu. Za ním se objevila teta Petunie a paní Zoe, obě ve smutečních šatech. Poté následovali Dudley a Draco oba v černých starších hábitech. Bylo komické vidět Dudleyho v kouzelnickém hábitu. Vidět ho strýc Vernon na kouzelnickém pohřbu a v kouzelnickém hábitu, měl by z toho stejně jistou smrt jak od Smrtijedů. Poté se objevila Narcisa a Johanes McDock. Oba ve společenských hábitech černé barvy.

„Weasley, proč se smějete, vždyť je pohřeb vašeho bratra." Zeptal se Snape a pozdvihl obočí.

,,Promiňte, ale před chvíli tu vznikla úsměvná situace, naše drahá tetička Muriel dostala pravým hákem tamhle od Audrey, když měla nechutné poznámky nad její vizáží." Řekl pobaveně Bill a ukazoval na Audrey se slzami v očích.

,,Myslíte Muriel Prewetovou?" zeptala se Narcissa.

,,Jo, přesně tak." Odpověděl jsem já.

Narcissa se na celé kolo rozesmála a objala Audrey. Pak jí řekla.

,,Ty děvče to dotáhneš daleko, poslat do pekel takovou starou čarodejnici jako je Muriel Prewetová, to musí být člověk odvážný, až kam. Mě se to podařilo jí vyhodit až po šesti letech co k nám chodila na Silvestrovský bál."

Narcissa se před ní ještě poklonila.

,,Jak to vypadá, Audrey, ozvláštnily tento den" řekl pan Weasley.

Pak se neočekávaně z letaxové sítě vynořily Lee Jordan, Oliver Wodd, Katie Bellová, Alice Spinetová v černých habitech.

,,Oliver nás shromáždil na pohřeb našeho kamaráda Freda" řekla chmurně Katie.

,,Měl by dorazit ještě Neville a paní profesorka McGonagolová" dodal Oliver.

,,Angelino ty tady" podivil se Lee a pak vykřikl ,,AHHHH co tu děla Snape a Malfoy a ti lidi" a spadl na zadek.

,,Lee, Snape jenom přišel na pohřeb a co se týče Malfoy, ten není tak docela Malfoy, ale spíš Prewet a tím náš bratránek." Vysvětlila sladce Ginny.

,, A ti ostatní jsou smuteční hosté jako vy" dodala.

Skupina příchozích čuměla na Draca jako na camrál letící k nim.

,,To je tedy gól" řekl Lee.

,,Co ty tu děláš Angelino?" Zeptala se Katie.

Tu se ozval pláč z ohrádky, kde byla trojčátka v černých šatičkách, Filoména se ozvala, asi chtěla k mamince.

,,Vrátila jsem se pře dvěma dny z Ameriky, kvůli Fredovi a holkám" odvětila Angelina a vzala Filoménu do náručí.

,,Kdo je to batole?" Zeptal se Lee.

,,To je Filoména, moje a Fredova dcerka a dole v ohrádce jsou ještě Vaneska s Alexandrou" řekla nezajímavě Angelina.

Oliver se začal řehtat smíchy nad vykulenými výrazy svých přátel.

,,Tys o tom věděl Olivere. Proč jsi nic neřekl, ty křene." Ptala se rázně Katie a Alice jenom na souhlas přikyvovala.

,,Hej, chtěl jsem se pobavit, to vše" řekl omluvně Oliver poté co dostal od Alice facku.

,,Měli bychom pomalu vyrazit" řekl pan Weasley.

,,Musíme ještě počkat na Nevilla a paní ředitelku" řekl George.

To už se objevil v plamenech Neville a hned za ním paní ředitelka.

,,Tak jsme všichní. Můžeme vyrazit. V jedenáct začíná rozloučení a pohřeb ve Vydrníku. Bille byl bys tak hodný a řekl nějakou smuteční řeč.Já asi nenajdu slova" řekl ustaraně pan Weasley.

,,Ano tati, to klidně udělám. Už jsem na to včera myslel a něco jsem včera sepsal" odpověděl Bill cestou z Doupěte.

,,Pak bych rád poprosil Rona, Percyho, Harryho a Charliho, aby jste odnesli Freda s kostelíku k hrobu bylo by to možné" zeptal se ještě zachmuřeněji .

,,Jistě" řekl jsem i za ostatní.

Poté jsem se zeptal Rona ,,o jakém rozloučení to tvůj taťka mluvil?"

,,O kouzelnickém pro uctění památky zemřelého."

To jsem si dost dobře nedokázal představit. Šli jsme do celkem jednoduchého kostelíku z malou kostelní věžičkou a přilehlým hřbitovem, čekali dva mniši a rakev Freda Weasleyho světle hnědá s vyřezaným Nebelvírským lvem. Vzali jsme rakev na prosluněný hřbitov s nádhernou jabloní uprostřed za kostelem. Po cestě jsem se potich zeptal, kdo jsou ti mniši co celou dobu šli před námi Rona ve předu rakve. Místo toho mi odpověděl Percy na druhé straně.

,,To jsou druidové, jestli si vzpomínáš na tlustého mnicha z Bradavic, tak ten také k nim patřil. Tihle druidové patří také do kouzelnického světa, ale drží se ve stínu veškerého dění a teď už mlč Harry."

Došli jsme k otevřenému hrobu a položily jsem Fredovu rakev na nosítka, které tam levitovali nad hrobem. Odstoupili jsme od hrobu a Bill začal číst svůj proslov z pergamenu, který si minulý večer připravil, paní Weasleyová se opřela o svého manžela, který jí pevně držel kolem pasu.

Objal jsem Ginny, aby se necítila tak sama.

Snape jenom protočil oči, ale nic neříkal, kupodivu.

Bill mezitím dokončil svůj proslov, který jsem moc, popravdě nevnímal.

Druidové přistoupily k hrobu začali přenášet nějakou mě neznámou řečí zaklínadlo, kterému jsem ani za mák nerozuměl.

Nad rakví se zažehli bílé plameny a snesly jí pomalu dolů do hrobu.

Druid vyčaroval sprchu žlutých růží, které se snesly do hrobu a pokryly rakev Freda Weasleyho jako závoj.

Chvíli jsme stáli nad otevřeným hrobem, ale ne moc dlouho, jelikož bychom to psychicky nevydrželi.

Zůstala jenom Angelina s Georgem navzájem se podpírající v této těžké chvíli.

Za brankou hřbitova se mezitím zhroutila paní Weasleyová, kterou sbíral ze země pan Weasley.

Nesl jí zpátky do Doupěte.

Paní ředitelka se omluvila a přemístila se zpět do Bradavic.

Když jsme došli potichoučku do Doupěte položil jí na gauč a přikryl jí červenou dekou.

Pak vzal ze skřínky láhev whisky a vypil jí skoro do poloviny.

Snape nakrčil obočí a řekl ,,Ahrture nepij tolik, tím žal nespláchneš" a vzal mu z ruky láhev a hodil jí do plamenu krbu, kde vzplanul díky tomu barevný ohníček.


	26. Kapitola 26 Škoda, že už jsou mrtvý

Kapitola dvacátá šestá

Škoda, že už jsou mrtví

Ginny přichystala smuteční oběd a všichni, kromě paní Weasleyové zasedli ke stolu. Vládla ponurá nálada.

„Rone,"řekla potichu Hermiona.

Ron se na ni otočil, ještě oždiboval kuřecí stehýnko.

„Jel by jsi se mnou do Austrálie?" Zeptala se Hermmiona.

Ron si utřel pusu od mastnoty a povídá. „To kvůli tvým rodičům. No jistě, že ti pomůžu," a dal jí polibek.

Pak se zeptal. „Jak se tam dostaneme?"

„Nevím," pokrčila rameny Hermiona.

„S tím můžu pomoci já," ozval Dudley.

Oba na něho s údivem pohlédli.

„Mohl bych zařídit letenky, ubytování a případně jestli má někdo z vás řidičák půjčení auta," doplnil Dudley.

„Jo, to by se hodilo i to auto."

,, Ty umíš řídit Hermiono,"zeptal jsem se.

„O minulými prázdninami jsem si udělala mudlovský řidičák,Harry." Odpověděla stručně.

Pan Weasley a George se na ní začali dívat jak na šílence a Hermiona pokračovala, „ještě mám řidičák na motorku."

To jsem čuměl i já. Hermiona a motorky, u té holky je snad všechno možné. To už Dudleymu svítila očka jak Brumbálovi.

„To si pak vzít na letiště můžeš vzít motorku,Hermiono."

„ Půjčím ti tu Siriusovu, když mě pak na ní naučíš." Řekl jsem Hermioně.

Snape se zašklebil a povídá. „Black by asi zešílel, kdyby věděl kdo sedá na tu jeho káru."

„Já se v Bradavicích stejně ukážu, protože se musím rozjezdit a potřebuji mluvit s paní profesorkou McGonagalovou, Pane Snape."

„To bude určitě zábava, vidět Blackův ksicht. Užijte si to."

Po obědě se rozloučili McDockovi,Draco a Aundrey. Snape zůstal o něco déle, stejně tak teta Petunie, Dudley a famfrpálové Družstvo. Dudley si zapisoval údaje ohledně cesta Hermiony a Rona do Austrálie. Najednou odešla Hermiona nahoru.

„Jsem zvědavý na její motorkářskou výstroj a helmu," řekl dost nahlas Dudley.

„ Grangerovou na motorce si nemůžu představit,"prohlásil Snape opovržlivě

,, Jdu vyndat Siriusovu motorku," odešel pan Weasley.

To se právě probudila paní Weasleyová a litovala své mdloby, že se nerozloučila s Audrey a McDockovými. Do kuchyně přišla Hermiona. Málem jsem jí nepoznal. Ta kožená kombinéza jí vážně sedla. Ron na ní koukal jak na anděla v černém a Dudley obdivně hvízdl. Snape jenom suše konstatoval.,,S Blackem nebo Lupinem to sekne."

„Jdu se trochu projet," řekla Hermiona. Odašla a my vyšli za ní a viděli jsme jak nasedá na Siriusovu motorku, startuje a jede velkou rychlostí směrem k Vydrníku. A byla pryč.

Ron se mne zeptal. „Co budeš dělat ty, Harry?"

„Já budu vyklízet a čistit Blackovský dům, pak ho prodám. Dodělám si školu a uvidím dál."

„Poterre, vždyť to nikdo nekoupí,"namítl Snape.

„Já to prodám mudlům nebo ten dům srovnám se zemí a prodám pozemek," prohlásil jsem rezolutně.

Snape se jen zašklebil a pak se zeptal Charlieho, kdy se má ta svatba konat.

„No, profesore, Salome chtěla 13. Srpna, tedy ve čtvrtek a já souhlasil, protože v té době nemáme v rezervaci skoro žádnou práci."

„Aha,, chápu," řekl spokojeně Snape.,

,, Svatba bude tady v Doupěti, ale mamku nic dělat nenechám, to by dopadlo špatně. Salome přijede už koncem června, aby se všechno stihlo," odpověděl Charlie.

Teta Petunie i Snape se tvářili docela nadšeně.

„Ehm, Charlie mohl bys mi prosím moji dceru trochu popsat?" Zeptala se teta Petunie. Charlie se na ni podíval a spustil.

„Salome je krásná černovláska s pomněnkovýma očima. Je jen o trochu větší než Ginny a postavou bych jí přirovnal k Hermioně. Jenom je vypracovanější. Má ostrý jazyk a dobrou mušku. Umí to s palnými zbraněmi mudlů. Mezi lopatkami má tetování ve tvaru čínského ohniváče a fakt profesore nemá po vás nos."

Z Charlieho popisu se dal udělat docela dobrý obrázek. Teta Petunie se tvářila šťastně. Potom celkem rychle odcestovali zbylí smuteční hosté a v Doupěti zavládlo ticho a mír.


	27. Epilog Svatba

Epilog

Svatba

Probudilo mne světlo, zašátral jsem po brýlích na stolku. Bydlel jsem asi měsíc a půl v Doupěti v Ronově pokoji. Vedle na posteli spal pořádně opálený Ronald Weasley. Vypadal jako propečený řízek. To ta Austrálie.

Před dvěma týdny se vrátil s Hermionou a jejími rodiči z Austrálie. I knihomol Hermiona byla opálena do čokoládova, není divu, že většina z nás je nepoznala, když přijeli. Zdálo se mi, že dokonce jsou velice uvolnění psychicky i fyzicky.

Angelina podotkla, že vypadají jako novomanželé, kteří přijeli z líbánek. Co bylo na tom pravdy , mi bohužel zůstalo utajeno.

Já jsem mezitím s Ginny a Kráturou vyklidili skoro celý dům Blacků. Přitom jsme si užili mnoho zábavy. Hlavně, když jsem objevil krabičku pod postelí mého kmotra. Nejprve jsem se toho pokladu vyděsil, ale pak jsem ho za přítomnosti Ginny a Krátury otevřel. Siriův život, pravý život byl velice pestrý, podle nespočtů převleků a šatů, zmenšených na minimum v jediné krabici pod postelí.

Nakonec všechny věci, které chtěl mít Krátura u sebe jsme dali do znovu otevřené Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby v Bradavicích. Ta, jako i celý hrad, díky ochotným profesorům a studentům prošly renovací. Byla zbořená Tajemná komnata a všechny známé tunely. Byly zničeny zakázané věci ve škole. Bradavice byly očištěny.

Teta Petunie začala bydlet u profesora Snapa a stará láska začala znovu plát. Vzpomínám si velice dobře jak jsem šel pro lektvar na zničení jednoho černého artefaktu v Blackovském sídle. Přistál jsem zrovna ve chvíli, když pan profesor běhal po kuchyni v růžových boxerkách se srdíčky jako králík a milá tetička jen v podvazcích.

Už vím proč Dudley s nimi nevydržel a odstěhoval se ke kamarádovi Dracovi do Ameriky. Překvapilo mě, že si ti dva velice dobře rozumí.

Ale teď k dnešku. Je 13. Srpna a to znamená jediné. Charlieho a Salome svatba.

V posledních dnech bylo velké parno a ne jenom kvůli tomu, že byl srpen a Salome a Charlie přiletěli na dračici Norbertě, která byla v lese za Doupětem, ale i proto, že George z nějakého neznámého důvodu vyhrál mudlovské křížovce saunu, kterou zrovna včera všichni ozkoušely.

Být jako humr v hrnci se mi už nikdy nechtělo, takže jsem si přecevzal , že do té budky s jménem sauna už nikdy nevlezu.

Po mé levé straně Ronova pokoje se ozvalo zachrápaní. Ron se převalil na druhý bok.

Ještě jsem si chtěl zdřímnout, ale probudil mě rámus z přízemí. Kdo u Merlinových spodek dělá takový kravál ve čtyři ráno?

Slezl jsem potichu dolů, kde jsem přepokládal, že najdu zdroj rámusu.

A našel jsem ho také.

Z krbu zcela na mol vylezli pan Weasley, Snape a pan Medikarchi. Pan Medikarchi se sotva držel na nohou. To byl pohled, Snape něco blábolil, ale nedalo se tomu rozumět a pan Weasley popadl pokličky a hrál si jako malý.

Bohužel se přiřítila paní Weasleyová a teta Petunie a milé opilce strčily do sauny s vyprošťovacím lektvarem, mě nařídily udělat zbytku domu a hostů budíček.

Vzal jsem to od shora. Vzbudil jsem Rona, který mi uštědřil ránu pěstí v ospalosti, díky mému nepovedenému pokusu ho vzbudit studenou vodou. Pak jsem vzbudil Ginny a Hermionu, které už byly už vzhůru a zrovna se oblíkaly, takže jsem dostal šamponem po hlavě, pak jsem šel vzbudil Angelinu.

Když jsem chtěl probudit Percyho, tak on se vyřítil celý rudý z pokoje směr koupelna.

Pokračoval jsem tedy dál. Probudím Billa a Fleur, kteří evidentně zapoměli co je dnes za den.

Jdu vzbudit ženicha a nevěstu. Charliemu docela závidím. Salome je krásná i ta piha jí sluší, ale nejde mi do hlavy, jak může tak krásná ženská jíst jak zálesák a mluvit jak zpustlý námořník, ale to překvapilo snad každého.

Musím jít, ještě probudit hosty svatby, kteří jsou ubytování ve stanech. Rodina Medikarchi a bývalý Charliho famfrpálové tým, lidi z rezervace a známe a příbuzné.

Zrovna dobrácky zdravím ospalého Draca Blacka, tak se teď jmenuje, když se ze sauny jako muchochroptalé vybatolí opilci a šinou se k rybníku.

,,Co to má znamenat?" Zeptal se Draco.

,,No to naši milí taťuldové se chtěli zpít před svatbou svých dětí" řekl jsem sarkasticky.

Draco pokrčil rameny a šel zpátky do stanu, kde jsem zahlédl Dudleyho v pyžamu zelené barvy jak brčál a dvě holky, blondýnku a brunetku.

Že by přítelkyně toho zeleného tatrmana.

Vešel jsem do kuchyně Doupěte s dobrou náladou nad tímto letním dnem. Tam jsem uviděl paní Medikarchi jak nalévá si kávu. Tato urostlá žena italských rysu, ale s nádherným hlasem operní pěvkyně, dokázala kočírovat celou svatbu bez zbytečně prolitých nervů lépe než paní Weasleyová.

Když vzala komando celé svatby, připadal mi i Snape jako beránek a bez brblání jí poslouchal na slovo, až to bylo hrůzostrašný.

Za to já s Ronem jsme si připadali jako domácí skřítkové.

Tato dáma měla rozvážnost a chladnokrevnost Pošuka Moddyho spojenou s ženském smyslem pro organizaci.

Dokonce i Hagrid byl proti ní malý skřet. Dokázala ho totiž přemluvit, aby se ostříhal a oholil, takže když ho po této proměně poprvé zahlédla paní ředitelka McGonagolová, omdlela na místě.

Pro mě to byl také šok takhle vidět Hagrida.

Sedl jsem si ke stolu pozdravil a dal jsem se do obložených chlebů na stole. Ty byly lahodné.

Postupně přicházeli svatebčané na snídani a kuchyně se zaplňovala. Salome se přítíla jako blesk ke stolu a vrhla se na konvici s kafem .Od té doby co tu byla, chtěla vždy ráno kafe z rumem.

Srdečně nás pozdravila po prvním doušku kafe, protože nás nikdy předtím nevnímala.

Zrovna jsem dopíjel čaj, když se ve dveřích objevily tři zmoklé slepice. Oni si dali sprchu v rybníčku. Snapovi dokonce v kadeřích kvákala žába, nebo to byl Nevilův Trevor, kterého tu vypustil.

Paní Medikarchi se zvedla od stolu a začala chladnokrevně všechny tři slovně pohlavkovat. Teď to byly vážně zmokle slepice.

Když i Snape se té ženské bojí nevím co by to udělalo s Voldemotrem. Ten by se asi posral. Vychutnával jsem si tu podívanou, která se mi naskytla. Nakonec je poslala aby se dali do pořádku ve stanu.

Když odcházeli, těsně se minuli se ženichem, který jen nakrčil nos nad jejich puchem putiky, rybničního žabince a lávových kamenů Georgeho sauny.

Já jsem si jenom v duchu řekl, ty máš co říkat Charlie, na svoji rozlučce se svobodou ses ožral jako Dán. S Ronem jsme ho museli vytáhnout z mudlovské záchytky a vysvětlovat 100x Pastorkovi proč je nezbytné vyřadit mozky z oboru záhad. Charlie je totiž přivolal v záchvatu opilství na drogový gang, který mu nabízel hašiš nebo co. Chudáci kluci od mudlovské policie, mysleli si, že se členové gangu přiotrávili vlastními drogami.

Tak či onak, byl to zábavný večer. Nechci vidět co předvedu na své rozlučce já nebo Ron či Percy. To budou určitě titulky i Denním Věštci. Po snídani zatáhly paní Weasleyová ,Medikarchi společně s Ginny a Angelinou Salome na převléknutí do svatebních šatů do stanu její adoptivní rodiny. Teta Petunie už tam na ně asi čekala. Bill zas odvedl Charlie do jeho pokoje, aby mu dal psychickou pomoc v následujících hodinách, i když nebyl jeho svědek.

Kupodivu si vybral za svědka někoho úplně jiného než-li někoho z rodiny.

Hagrida.

Tou volbou jsem byl velmi překvapen a myslím, že i ostatní ne jenom já. Proto si myslím, že Hagrid mluvil o Charliem , poslední dva měsíce jako o nejlepším z Weasleyů. Salome si za svědka vybrala kamarádku z rezervace. Asiatku jménem Misa o které jsem zjistil, že je Cho Changové sestřenice z matčiny strany. Ta si vášnivě oblíbila Lee Jordana,takže se George začal obávat, že je další svatba na spadnutí.

Šel jsem si obhlédnout stan, kde se měla konat svatba. Byl to ten samý ve kterém se konala ta Billova, jen trochu zvětšený, protože bylo víc lidí. Nebylo se čeho obávat. Voldemort nebyl a většina Smrtijedů seděla za katrem nebo byla pod drnem, Malfoye nepočítám.

Neville a Lenka zrovínka dokončovali dekoraci z bílých, žlutých a červených růží. Neville má fakt cit pro kytky. Dokonce přispěl na pole bádání. Podařilo se mu rozmnožit vrbu mlátičku a rozsadil jí kolem hranic Bradavic a Zapovězeného lesa. Profesorka Prýtová ho hned vzala jako asistenta. Mladší studenti Nebelvíru, kteří Nevilla znali, zažijí pěkný šok. A to ostatní také. Sním Moudrý klobouk , jestli Neville nebude jednou dělat v Bradavicích ředitele Prýtová mnohokrát proklela moudrý klobouk za to, že Neville není v Mrzimoru. Klobouk jí jenom ukázal na Nebelvírský meč a ztichnul jak zaražený prd. Neville je zkrátka machr na zelenohnědou.

Lenka, která u něho bydlela se jak takž do hromady začala vést Jinotaj a na školu zanevřela úplně, stejně jako Ron , který pomáhal Georgovi v kejklích. Takže jsem zůstal já, Hermiona a Ginny, kteří nastoupí do válečné třídy, aby si dokončili vzdělání. Paní ředitelka už dokonce poslala zvací dopis.

Na svatbu měl přijet i zástupce jedné firmy, která pořádá svatby, s nabídkou něčeho, ale paní Weaslyeová ho odpálkovala stejně jako novináře. O ty tu nikdo nestál.

Pak jsem se šel převléknout do slavnostního hábitu. Tem mi vybrala Ginny , když jsme byli v Příčné ulici ohledně mého konta u Gringotů. Měla vkus.

Nevěděl jsem, že mi šluší i zmijozelská zelená. Nejprve jsem se zdráhal, ale co se sama oblékla do šatů družičky v barvě sice převážně bíle, ale se zdobením zelených a zlatých perel, které jí v kombinaci s jejími ohnivými splývavými vlasy mimořádně slušely. Nakonec jsem svolil, aby mi ten hábit vybrala sama.

Hned ten první byl dokonalý. Zelený jak smaragdy v denní záři s vyšívanými draky a lemu držící červenou růži. Vypadali jako živí a určitě se mi hábit bude hodit i na jiné příležitosti. Čekal jsem na Rona až si uváže tkaničky. Ginny si vzala do parády všechny bratry co se týče hábitů. A tak Ron vypadal jak krvavý pomeranč.

Rudo, rudo, rudo!

Připomínal mi školní famfrpálový dres, ale seklo mu to. Do pokoje se vřítila Hermiona ve svém červenofialovém kombiné na kouzelnický způsob.

„ Nečuč tolik Rone. Pojďte přiřadit všem hostům místa. Přece jenom má svatba začít už za hodinu." Vyhnala nás Hermiona z pokoje ke svatebnímu stanu, kde se šikovali lidé pozvaní na svatbu. Před vchodem stál Percy s dlouhým seznamem a vypadal, že by ho nejraději spálil. Nedivil jsem se mu, mě by to také nebavilo starat se o zasedací pořádek.

Zrovna usazuji na svá místa pár lektvaristů z Rumunska, když mi někdo poklepá na rameno a vyleká mě. Otočím se a koho to nevidím. Kruma a hladce oholeného, že by nová móda. Vypadá, že by nejraději někam zmizel.

Od Doupěte slyším křik a Krum se schová pod obřadní stůl.

Co se to tu děje?

Od vchodu do stanu se řítí Fleur s kabelkou a hůlkou v bojové pozici rovnou na mne. „Arry neviděl jsi Kruma, toho imbecila."

„Ech, Kruma, ne, proč?"

„Ten imbecil svedl mon seur Gabriell, jí je čtrnáct. Ho já zabiju," a mašírovala ho dál neúspěšně hledat.

Krum vylezl z pod obřadního stolu a ptal se .

„Ta čarodějka je pryč?"

„Krume cos ty hňupe provedl Gabrielce, že Fluer tak řádí?"

Nedávalo mi to smysl ani za mák, Krum neochotně a nesrozumitelně začal vysvětlovat.

„ No ehm, Pottere, já víš jsem přemístil Gábi z té minulé svatby. Pak u nás zůstala. Trochu jsme se sblížili. A jak se u vás říká, Poterre , přefíknul jsem jí a ta její segra dělá takový randál."

Na to jsem neměl slov. Nejraději bych poslal Kruma ke všem čertům, tedy za Fluer, ale za mnou se ozvalo.

„Co že!"

Otočil jsem se a spatřil Billa celého rudého vzteky. A do prdele pomyslel jsem si. Bill začal škrtit Kruma celou svoji silou.

Přispěchala k nám Hermiona, „Co se to děje?" Ptala se vystrašeně a pokoušela se odtrhnout Billa od Kruma, který už fialověl od nedostatku kyslíku.

Tak jsem jí popravdě odpověděl. „Hermiono, ten tvůj Viktor je velký, ale opravdu velký idiot a bejk , jak si ukradnul či zneužil panenství malé Gabriely, Fleuřiny sestry a Bill tady ukazuje vzor ukázkového švagra."

Hermiona zrudla vzteky, namířila na oba hůlku a znehybnila je . Billa nechala znehybněného a Kruma oživila a napřáhla na něj hůlku.

,, Ermiono, prosím, nech hůlku dole," Prosil bez úspěchu Krum.

„Infernoxata guepe imperátor!" Pronesla Hermiona a opsala ve vzduchu velkou padesátku.

Ve vzduchu se objevilo 50 malých ohníčků v podobě vos a zaútočilo na Kruma. Ten jako střela zamířil k rybníčku a skočil do něj šipku. Asi tomu volovi měl někdo říci, že v rybníčku je jen půl metru vody a půl metru bahna, takže tam zůstal zapíchnutý jak vidle v hnoji. A korunovaný vůl na druhou, že si pod hábit nevzal ani trencle. Teď mu z vody koukala holá prdel i s příslušenstvím. Ideální terč pro ohníčkové vosy.

Krum vyletěl s řevem z rybníčku k hranicím přemístění a přemístil se akorát vosičky z plamínků s ním.

Astala vista kanče, řekl jsem si v duchu.

Hermiona se tvářila velice spokojeně ,když oživovala Billa. „Bille jdi uklidnit Fluer, Já už jsem Viktora odeslala pryč i s památkou na anglické kouzelné svatby," řekla Hermiona s výrazem na který je lepší se neptat.

Bill odešel hledat Fleur a já jsem se zeptal Hermiony co to bylo za kouzlo. „No milý Harry, trochu jsem zmodifikovala s paní Malfoyovou a Ginny kouzlo paní Snapové. Příští měsíc budeme naší spolupráci publikovat v Denním Věštci, Jinotaji a Moderní čarodějce. Úžasné,že,"a celá se rozzářila. Asi nastává doba matriarchátu, pomyslel jsem si.

Dodělali jsme poslední přípravy před obřadem a sami jsme usedli na svá místa. Vpředu už stál ženich se svědkem. Charlie a Hagrid. Hagrid se ošíval ve svém novém hábitu švestkové barvy s kostkovým vzorem .

Charlie měl bílý habit se zlatým zdobením. Konečně přišel i úředník z ministerstva v černém a postavil se kousek od Charleiho a měřil si ho pohledem.

Mezitím Krátura ve své zlaté tóze rozdával dámám papírové kapesníčky. Zazněla hudba a všichni se otočili ke vchodu do stanu. Stáli tam tři osoby. Salome, Snape a pan Medikarchi. Zvláštní trojice. Salome vypadala překrásně v jednoduchých bílých šatech s červenou růží ve vlasech a krásným náhrdelníkem ze zelených smaragdů.

Po levé straně jí vedl pan Medikarchi v tmavě modrém hábitě s bílým orlem vyšitým po straně.Na pravé straně stál Snape v černém hábitě se stříbrným zdobením. Za nimi šla svědkyně Salome a družičky, tedy Misa, Ginny, Anabel, kterou neznám a Gabriela červená ve tvářích hledající v řadách účastníku svatby Kruma, marně.

Předali Salome Charliemu a odešli si sednout do první řady. Snape seděl přede mnou. Začal svatební obřad. Ten úředník měl něco s hlasem, protože krákal jak vrána. „To nemohli vybrat někoho lepšího," slyšel jsem Snapa musel jsem mu dát za pravdu.

Charlie zrovna nasazoval prstýnek z bílého zlata Salome. Ta měla oči a úsměv jen pro něj jako on pro ni .

Pak kouzelník z ministerstva pozvedl hůlku a oba obklopily zlaté jiskry.

„Prohlašují vás za muže a ženu. Ženichu můžete políbit nevěstu."

Charlie jí lehce políbil, ale Salome se na něho vrhla a začala ho vášnivě líbat, až se musel opřít o obřadní stůl. Když skončili, začala neformální část.

Hagrid vypadal velice šťastně z novomanželů. Svým blahopřáním je zavalil jako medvěd. Misa jim také blahopřála a oba objala drtivým objetím. Ostatní se postupně připojovali s gratulacemi. Pak se celý stan proměnil obrovský taneční parket se stoly s občerstvením. První tanec patřil novomanželům. Charlie a Salome to rozjeli ve velkém tempu. S každou další písní se přidávali další tanečníci. Snape a teta Petunie předváděli přímo neskutečné taneční kreace a ani Ron se nenechal zahanbit a vyzval Hermionu, že by měl taneční kurz v Austrálii.

Nejvíce dam vystřídal Dudley s Hagridem.

Už na pohřbu Freda mě udivovalo jak Dudey začal zapadat mezi kouzelníky a choval se mezi nimi úplně uvolněně. A dnes při svatbě už nevypadal ani jako mudla až na to, že neuměl kouzlit a neměl kouzelnickou hůlku. Doopravdy obdivuhodná změna.

Dudley se zrovna smál nad něčím co mu při tanci vyprávěla Gabrielka, když do stanu vstoupil rozzuřený postarší pán.

Začal Francouzky se Snapem, kterého očividně znal. Snape mu ledově odpověděl , že by zmrzlo mléko. Ten Francouz odešel s nepořízenou zábava se rozběhla na novo.

Když jsem si byl pro občerstvení , do cesty se mi připletl Snape a já se ho slušně zeptal, kdo to před tím byl.

„Pottere, viděl jste tu někde Kruma?" zeptal se na oplátku profesor.

,, Jo viděl, ale poté co naštval několik lidí se i těmi vosami v zadku se zase přemístil pryč." Odpověděl jsem.

,, Jak to myslíte, Pottere?" Nakrčil instinktivně obočí.

Tak jsem mu celou příhodu popsal. Poté si Snape odfrknul a vyplivl pecku z třešně z pití a povídá s výrazem největšího zhnusení.

„Krum je ubožák a idiot, to už říkal Karkarov, když tu byl. Vyprávěl mi podobnou historku s tím samým hlavním hrdinou. Proto mě překvapilo, že s ním šla Grangerová, považoval jsem jí za inteligentní. To kouzlo mojí matky vylepšila natolik, že mi otec Kruma , to byl ten dědula před tím co nadával, vzkazoval ,že bude žádat odškodnění za impotentního potomka."

To mě rozesmálo. Hermiona byla fakt třída.

,, Tak jsem řekl panu Krumovi, že může dostat to samé od té samé čarodějky."

Dokončil Snape a odešel si sednout, protože se ke stolu už vznášel obrovský dort v podobě spícího draka. Když ho Salome a Charlie rozkrajovali, objevili v něm klíčky.

Na to se zvedla Hermiona a začala vysvětlovat. ,,Tohle je můj dárek pro vás Salome a Charlie. Ty klíčky jsou od apartmá v Austrálii a také přenášedlo, které vás o půlnoci dopraví do Austrálie. Můžete si užívat líbánky."

Hermiona měla vážně skvělý nápad. Samozřejmě jí poděkovali a i ostatní jim začali dávat drobné dárky.

K večeru se objevil ještě jeden nezvaný host. Lucius Malfoy.

Stál u vchodu a rozhlížel se. Draco si ho všimnul a dost nejistým krokem k němu přišel. Jeho nevlastní táta mu hned začal nadávat do krvezrádců, mudlolízalů a další užasné nadávky.

Ke svému novému kamarádovi přišel Neville a Dudley. Ten, když slyšel ten slovník začal si vyhrnovat rukávy hábitu. Asi chtěl použít svůj pověstný levý hák.

Neville ho ale předešel.

S podivným úsměvem ve tváři zvedl svou pravou ruku a ukázal na Malfoye. To mu se hned proměnila jeho hlava v hlavu oslí, která strašně hýkala a plácala ušima. Všichni co byli nejblíž se začali chechtat, ale hned ztichli, když si uvědomily co Neville udělal.

Přiběhla paní Weasleyová a Malfoye vrátila původní podobu a hned ho odsuď vyhodila. Neville si v úžasu prohlížel svojí ruku.

Ron, který se ke mně přiloudal s zázvorovým pivem v ruce prohlásil.

,,Ten má po starostech, že by ztratil hůlku nebo jí zapomněl."

A měl pravdu. Neville se stal jediným kouzelníkem mojí generace, který nepotřeboval hůlku ke kouzlení a zvládal to bez ní.

Od Percyho jsem se pak dozvěděl, že Malfoy je na tom dosti bídně. Zlomili mu hůlku a ke svému zlatu se už také nedostane. Aby si vydělal na živobytí, myje se skřítky v ministerské jídelně nádobí. Doufám, že to Dobby ze svého skřítčího nebe to vidí.

Později, když byla volná zábava na parketě, viděl jsem jak Snape mluví s Charliem a dává mu něco, nevím co, protože do výhledu vhrnul trochu moc už opilý Draco, který očividně pořádal závod v pití s Nevillem a Dudleym.

Draco moc nevydržel, protože o chvilku později ležel pod stolem a spal.

Kupodivu to vyhrál Dudley, protože Neville vyklopýtal ven se poblít.

Zašel jsem také na kus řeči za těmi kamarády Charliho z rezervace. Dost je udivilo, že jsem letěl bez sedla na drakovi a dračici kradl zlaté vejce z hnízda.

Pak přišla řeč na Kruma.

Vysvětlili mi, že Krum je křupan, který nerozlišoval, jestli je svobodná nebo vdaná za šéfa či čarodějka nebo mudla. Ke všem se choval stejně.

Proto ho vyhodili před Vánoci z národního famfrpálového mužstva, protože se vyspal s ženou šéfa famfrpálové asociace v Rumunsku, pak hrál za amatérské mužstvo Horních Chotěhůlek dělal podomního prodejce košťat pro jednu firmu z Číny.

Jenže ten osel prodal závodní koště jedné selce a ta s ním skončila se svou neznalostí zapíchnutá v kostelní věži .Byl z toho velký poprask.

Firma ho s chutí nakopala kamsi. Pak byl doma a táta mu hledal vhodnou partii na ženění.

Řekl jsem jim co se událo tady.

Smáli se, chechtali, řvali smíchy až jim tekly slzy.

Jeden řekl, že mu táta teď najde leda tak velký kulový a přitom mu slzy smíchu tekly do zázvorového piva.

V jedenáct večer se stan začal vyprazdňovat, ve dvanáct zmizeli novomanželé, těsně poté co Salome hodila kytkou a Anabell jí chytla.

Na svatbě chyběl ,, vzácný" host. Tetička Muriel. Omluvila se pro špatné zdraví.

Ale já jsem si myslel, že nepřišla když se dozvěděla o příletu nevěsty na drakovi.

Nejspíš nechtěla skončit jako dračí přesnídávka pro svojí nevymáchanou hubu.

Poté se pomalu začali trousit všichní na kutě. Až zůstali ve stanu jenom spící Draco a Hagrid se Snapem, kteří pěli opilecké ódy.

To já jsem si už, ale užíval mezitím ve skrytu vřesovišť za Doupětem s Ginny.

Konec…

Ps: Promiňte, ale epilog se trochu moc protáhl.


	28. Pár slov na závěr

Malý proslov na závěr této mé povídky.

Jak jsem už na začátku říkala, nepatří mi žádná postava, která je uvedená v díle originálu a také nechci dostávat nějaké tučné honoráře za tuto povídku. To je vše JKR, ne moje. Co se týče děje, přiznávám, že je místy nesmyslný a příšerně sladký, ale já psala tu povídku pro pobavení a ne proto abych vymýšlela něco co stejně by bylo nudné a ohranné. Chtěla jsem dát roli i takovým postavám jako Angelina, teta Petunie a třeba Krum a vtáhnout je do děje. Zároveň jsem se chtěla pomstít, postavám, které docela nesnáším za jejich tupohlavost (Brumbál, Sirius, Snape, Malfoy a Krum) a pro tento účel jsem vytvořila paní Snapovou, která tuto roli anděla pomsty dokonale splnila. Dále jsem nechtěla už vidět protivnou tetičku Muriel, tak jsem jí zatla tipec Aundrey, horkokrevnou Belgičankou. Co se dál děje týče, psala jsem, prostě co mě napadlo na okořenění děje. Rozhodně jsem neopisovala či nepřekládala cizí dílo, které mi nepatří, to bych bez souhlasu autora nikdy neudělala. JE TO MOJE POVÍDKA, Z MOJÍ HLAVY.

Co se týče chyb, nejsem zrovna největší češtinář a tak jsem si našla betu, která je blízko a dobře mě zná, ale její jméno nebudu zmiňovat, protože si to nepřeje. Jestli jste i přesto, najdete nějakou chybu, ať vzniklou jakkoliv, pište to do komentářů. Já se na to podívám a opravím. Nejsem bezchybná.

Vaše elenor


End file.
